The Love That Matters Forever
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: Fry is madly in love with Leela... and he will take chances to prove it. But with trouble in touch by a jealous commander...
1. Sickness and In Health

_**The Love That Matters Most**_

_**

* * *

**_

Outside the balcony of the Planet Express Building, Leela looked out at the bright moon. It looked so close that she could almost touch it. It's blue color looks like the refection of the Earth itself. It was very chilly. The wind blew many times, which gave Leela a shiver. No one actually knew she was out there. Fry, however, was back from the Robot Arms Apartments after Bender invited a few floozies over. He didn't want to be part of this intimate party, so he came here. Hoping to see Leela, Fry looked around, but found that no one was there. The Professor was sound asleep on his chair, and Fry thought that Leela was at her apartment. 

But as soon as he passed by the door of the balcony, he saw a shadow outside. What it his imagination? No one was there, except the Professor, so who would be here at this time of day? Slowly opening the door, he saw her. Turonga Leela. Staring out at the bright moonlight. Her face was pale, and looked like tears have been flowing through her cheeks. Fry was worried. It's not like Leela to stay out on a cold night.

"Leela?" Fry asked.

Leela turned around to face her friend... with tears in her eyes. Fry could tell that something was wrong. But he changed the subject, quickly and suddenly. He walked up to her and felt her shoulders with his hands.

"Leela! You're so cold!" Fry exclaimed as he quickly took off his jacket. He wrapped it around Leela, hoping that it would give her some warmth.

"... Oh, Fry... I'm sorry..." Leela said as she fell into Fry's arms.

Fry blushed. But with a little acceptance, Fry looked at Leela straight in the eye. He put his hand on her forehead.

"You certainly don't feel good. Come here, I'll walk you home." Fry said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

In his mind, Fry couldn't figure out why Leela apologized to him like that. Of course, she didn't do anything wrong. And why did she risk being so cold outside? Those thoughts repeated Fry's mind over and over. But he knew it was best to get her back to her apartment.

_**Apartment 1I **_

Fry walked into the apartment with Leela still in his arms. Leela still looked pale, and so much in sickness. Fry guessed that Leela has been out there longer than he thought. But what for? As he walked into the bedroom, he pulled the covers, and let Leela rest under them. He was really worried. Leela wouldn't get herself sick looking out at a cold, dark night.

"Leela, you need to rest. I'm worried about you. Why did you stay out there? It's cold." Fry said.  
"... I was a fool to you... I... I don't deserve you..."

"Leela? Are you feeling well?"  
"... I..."  
"... You should go to sleep now. You'll probably feel better in the morning..." Fry said as he tucked Leela in.

But as Fry was slowly about to walk out of the bedroom, he heard a soft voice.

"Fry?"

He turned around, and saw Leela smiling.

"... Thank you..."  
"... Anytime, Leela." Fry smiled.

Fry slowly walked out of the room, closing the door. He walked through the living room, almost touching the knob on the door... but the thought for a moment...

"I can't leave Leela sick like this. What if she needs me?" Fry asked.

He slowly turned around, and sat on Leela's couch.

"... Leela has been important to me, for... I don't know how long. She's been more than just a friend to me. Like I said, she's smart, brave, and beautiful. She's beautiful because... I love her. If I know what love is, it's because of Leela. When I see her, it feels like I already knew love, right from the start. She's been placed into my heart, locked inside, and thrown away the key. If only I wasn't so foolish enough to tell her how I really feel. I told her in many ways I could, but this I promise her... I love her simply because... I can't help it." Fry whispered.

Leaning down on the couch, Fry fell asleep. From behind, Leela listened to the whole thing from cracking the door a little bit to peek out. She had tears in her eyes. She never heard Fry say something so romantic in her life of knowing him. With a final blink that lead a tear away through her cheek, Leela closed the door, and went back to sleep, waiting for morning to come... to tell Fry.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

_**The most precious possession that ever comes  
To a man in this world  
Is a woman's heart.**_

_**by Josiah G. Holland**_

_**

* * *

**_


	2. What Really Is In My Mind

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_The next morning, Fry woke up to the smell of fresh maple syrup. He found out that he dozed off on Leela's couch. That reminded him. Was Leela okay? After sitting up and stretching, he slowly walked into Leela's bedroom. The bed was made, and no sign of Leela anywhere. He wondered. What was that delightful smell?

"Fry?"

Fry turned to his left, and saw Leela. She had a plate of pancakes in her hand, and she looked good as new.

"Leela. How are you feeling?" Fry asked.

"Just fine. Listen, I want to repay you for taking care of me last night. I made you a plate of pancakes." Leela said as she handed Fry the plate of the delightful breakfast.

"Thanks, Leela." he said as he took the plate. "I'm just glad that you're okay. I was worried about you all night. Come to think of it, why were you out on that cold night?"

"... I was just thinking."  
"Well, that's not a good place to think." Fry said as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"I know..." Leela said.  
"... Come here. Let's sit on the couch." Fry said as he put his left arm around her shoulders.

As they sat on the couch, Fry was wondering why Leela said all of those weird phrases last night. He didn't want to ask her, because he thought that she wouldn't want to talk about it. Besides, he didn't want to bother her.

"Fry?" Leela finally spoke.  
"Hmm?"  
"... I'm not being honest with you."  
"What are you talking about?" Fry asked as he put the pancakes aside.  
"... Last night, outside the balcony... I was actually thinking about you."

Fry's eyes went wide.

"... I remember... how I rejected you so many times, when you asked me out... I actually thought that there was someone out there that I could fall in love with. Until I realized..." Leela said as she put her hand over Fry's.

"... It was you, I always loved. But I never saw it. I was a fool to realize that. I've been foolish to _you_. I'm just... I'm just so sorry I rejected you in the first place, Fry..." Leela said, as tears were in her eye.

Fry's emotions were appearing in him. He has never heard Leela say that. Never. But he didn't care. He's loved Leela from the day he met her. He just couldn't believe that... she meant those words. Fry took her hand in his, and held it tightly.

"Leela... It's not your fault. You were never a fool. Even if, you rejected me, I still loved you. No matter what. I just can't express my words into saying how much I love you. You can say no to me if I ask to go out with you, all you want. But I just want to say... that nothing, could ever stop me from loving you." Fry said as he slowly put his hand on her cheek. .

Leela smiled. With his thumb, he wiped away the tear that was falling down her face. Leela raised her right hand and touched his hand. As they both lowered their hands, they expressed their wonder, by staring at each other. After that long moment, they hugged each other... Never wanting to let go.

"Fry... I heard you talking to yourself last night. I've never heard anything so beautiful in my life." Leela said.  
"You... you heard me?" Fry asked.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth Fry... that's what I _really _needed to hear. I actually couldn't believe what I heard. But now I do. I... Oh, Fry. I love you, with all my heart." Leela said.

"I love you too. More than you can possibly ever know... Leela?"  
"Yes?"  
"... Will... will you... go out with me?"

He's said those words dozens of times. And Leela rejected them. But he was serious this time. There was no way that she would take no for an answer. Fry took care of her, like a true friend. He deserved a date, after all.

"... Okay." Leela said sweetly.  
"Really?" Fry asked happily.  
"Well, sure. You _did _take care of me last night."  
"Yeah. So... Is tomorrow night okay?"  
"Of course. Seven o'clock?"  
"At Elzar's?"  
"Deal."

Fry stared into Leela's eye. Oh, how much he cherished her. She was his moon, his stars, his sky, his breath, his life, his soul... his everything.

"... I can't wait." Fry said.  
"Me neither..." Leela said.

Fry moved his hand, and covered Leela's hand with it. She smiled and covered her free hand over Fry's hand. Fry felt her skin so warm and soft. Only one day away before their date. Like the last time they heard their date. It was a parallel universe, and the other Fry and Leela were married. It shocked them so. But this time, they were going to make things different. This time, the **_real _**Fry was going to make the date even magical.

"Oh, we better get going to Planet Express. I bet our next delivery will require rubber suits." Leela said.  
"Yeah." Fry giggled.

Opening the door for Leela, Fry stared at her eye for more than a long time. He finally did it. Leela finally accepted him. His heart was shining through the blood in his body. Outside the apartment, Fry **_still _**couldn't take his gaze off of her. They were actually silent throughout the walk. But none of them didn't care. Slowly, Fry moved his hand out of his jacket pocket, and wrapped it around Leela's hand. Leela didn't actually mind. She replied to his movement by squeezing his hand. Fry knew that maybe, someday, he will prove to her that he really loves her. In a way, that he has done before...

... And he was right.

**TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**_**I have been astonished that men could die martyrs for their religion -  
I have shuddered at it.  
I shudder no more.  
I could be martyred for my religion  
Love is my religion  
And I could die for that.  
I could die for you.**_

_**by John Keats**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: If any of you think that this will end so quickly, you thought wrong. I might continue this for eleven or twelve chapters... who knows? There will he a few humor in this, and I'll try to sound just as realistic to Futurama as I can. I'm just such a big fan of Fry and Leela I practically forgetting how "non-Futurama" this is! But, I'll try to make this as good as I can. So please, no flames! Thank you!_**

**_

* * *

_**


	3. Sight Of An Angel

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_At the conference table, Fry, Leela, Bender, Amy, and Zoidberg were gathered around for their next mission. Nobody actually noticed Fry and Leela holding hands yet. Both of the couple didn't care. They were just happy that their date was going to arrive tomorrow.

"Yo, Fry. You get your hand stuck on Leela's hand again?" Bender asked.  
"No." Fry said.

Fry wanted to say more, but he was too busy staring at Leela. Bender knew that this must be about their relationship.

"Oh... you and Leela hookin' up?" Bender asked again.  
"Yep. Leela was sick last night, and to repay me, she spoke what I always wanted her to say." Fry replied.  
"We're going on a date tomorrow at Elzar's." Leela added.  
"Well, good for you, Leela." Amy said.  
"You know, if you're lucky, you might be more than just mates, yourselves." Zoidberg said.

Fry blushed. But before he could say anything else, the Professor walked into the room.

"Good news, everyone! You'll be making a delivery to Epsilon 7. A planet with the ability to look into every living lifeform's future!" he said.

"What's the item?" Bender asked.  
"Nothing special. Just this box of brown sugar." The Professor said as he held out a cart carrying a wooden box containing brown sugar.

"But the people who live on that planet despise anything brown. Why would they need **_that_** much?" Hermes said as he came in the room.

"It generates the planet's colors and ability to look through the future. Why else would they need it? For a rainy day? Gibberish, Hermes."

"As long as they don't take some sugar from their neighbors and cover them with mud." Zoidberg said.  
"Er... maybe that would be reasonable." The Professor said. "Anyway, off you go."

He handed Bender the huge box and off they went in the Planet Express Ship. It didn't take long for Fry, Leela, and Bender to get to Epsilon 7. As they landed, the air was filled with purple, pink, and blue colors. There was no sign of people or any other lifeform on the planet.

"Hello? Package delivery!" Leela exclaimed.  
"... Maybe they're not here." Fry said.

"Hey, look at this crap." Bender said as he pointed downward to the ground.

It was a small puddle of pink water. It was so clear, it showed the bottom, which was small substances known that looks like purple sand. It looked like it was a puddle of a small crater. But it was more fancier.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Leela said.  
"Stupid aliens, dropping their waste in small craters." Bender mumbled.  
"It's not waste, Bender. It's just the planet's water." Leela said.  
"Whatever..." Bender said as he walked away.

But Fry and Leela stared into the small puddle, which showed their reflection.

"It's pretty." Fry said.  
"Yeah. What do you think they use this for?" Leela asked.  
"I dunno. Wanna touch it?"  
"... I guess."

The two put their hands on the pink water. It felt like ordinary water, but they felt a thin, snake like wave under the water wrap around each of their hand. It felt ticklish, but it soothed their palms. But suddenly, it pulled them down, into the puddle. The puddle may be small, but it was pretty deep. Fry and Leela screamed as they sunk into the pink water.

"Huh? Fry? Leela?" Bender answered from behind.

The wave carried Fry and Leela deep into the water, at the pink water started to grow brighter by the minute. Fry and Leela held their breaths, struggling to be released from the wave. No hope. Fry and Leela stared at each other, preparing for the worst. They both reached out both their free hands, and held each other's hands. The wave moved faster and faster...

White spikes shone through Fry and Leela. They were in the center of the water. The wave finally let go of them. But they couldn't take much more of the held breaths. They released the final breath out of their mouths... nothing happened. It felt like they were breathing air. They were breathing underwater!

"I don't understand." Leela said.

They could speak! Something about this puddle seemed so mysterious that made Fry and Leela think, that there was something that they needed to find out.

"Me neither." Fry said.

The wave moved in front of Fry and Leela, and started spinning around like a whirlpool. The two watched closely. The wave finally revealed a dark fuchsia circle. Inside, was a moving picture, almost like TV screen. What Fry and Leela saw, was...

... them.

The real Fry and Leela couldn't believe it. But after all, this planet featured every lifeform's future. In the circle, Leela was wearing a white hospital dress, and Fry had his jacket off. Did something happen, they both wondered. In the screen, Fry wiped the sweat off of Leela's face with a Kleenex. Leela was breathing heavily, and holding Fry's hand. Both of them started smiling at each other, hugging each other.

_"You did it, Leela. I'm so proud of you." _The future Fry said.

The real Fry and Leela were confused. What did Leela do? Then, they saw a doctor handing Leela something wrapped up in a white blanket. That was the moment where they understood...

... It was their baby.

In the screen, Fry ran his fingers on top of his child's orange hair. The baby was just beautiful. Both the real Fry and Leela couldn't believe that something that adorable would be their baby.

_"Oh, Leela. It's our baby girl." _The future Fry said.  
_"She's so beautiful, Fry." _The future Leela said.  
_"... Just like you." _Fry said.

The future Fry and Leela gave each other a kiss. After that, Fry wrapped his left arm around Leela's shoulders, as Leela held the most beautiful thing in the world, that they will cherish everyday. The real Leela started to tear up. That was their child. The most beautiful thing she ever saw. She felt a warmth on her right shoulder. It was Fry's hand. He stared at her... smiling. He never saw anything so wonderful, either. The two wrapped their arms around each other, and thought about the baby. _Their_ baby. The love of their lives.

"No matter what happens, Leela... I'll always be there for you, and our baby." Fry whispered in Leela's ear.  
"... I love you so much, Fry. I don't know what I'd do without you..." Leela whispered back.

As they released the hug, they gave each other a kiss. Then, they stared back at the screen. The baby fell asleep right in her mother's arms, as they continue to look at their precious miracle.

_"... Beautiful Lily..." _Fry said.

Lily. What a beautiful name. The future Leela leaned in and kissed Lily's forehead. Fry raised his fingers to touch his baby's hand. Lily's fingers moved, and wrapped around Fry's finger as she continued to lay asleep. The real Fry and Leela continued to stare at their baby girl, knowing that when they touched the pink water, the wave could feel their future for their loved one. They both held hands, and the circle disappeared. The wave started to spin around them, as the water started to turn purple. Before they could witness what was going on, they leaned in to kiss each other, with their eyes closed. It lasted for a very long time. As their eyes rose up when they released the kiss, they were back on the Planet. Bender was standing right beside the puddle.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Bender asked angrily.

Fry and Leela stared at each other, and Fry replied,

"Catching up on our future..."

"... Well, if you two are done falling in these poodles of puddles, we can get back to Earth." Bender said.  
"What about the brown sugar?" Leela asked.  
"It suddenly disenograted once you guys left. So, what did you see in there?"

Fry and Leela looked at each other, before they can reply at their friend's question. Fry wrapped his hand around Leela's hand. Bender wondered if this was something important. Or better yet, wonderful.

"... Our child, Lily Jane Fry." Fry said.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	4. What Do You Think Is Really Right?

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: Now, before any of you can read this, I need you to go on my profile, and read where it says "ANNOUNCEMENT". I believe you really need to read it before you can read a single word off of this chapter. I'm sick and tired of all the bad reviews that keeps on coming to this fanfic. So I all want you to read it as soon as possible to know how I want to describe bad reviews and nitpicks to you.

* * *

_**After they got back to the ship and flew their way back to Earth, both Fry and Leela were thinking about what they saw. Bender, however, couldn't figure out why they mean _their daughter_. Maybe it was something that they saw in the puddle, he thought. As they got back, Fry and Leela told everybody everything they saw, what they said, and what they were about to do.

"That's so great! A baby girl? How cute!" Amy said as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah. We don't know exactly when, but we're quite excited." Leela said as her and Fry sat down beside her.

"Oh. Well, I'm going on a date with Kif in a minute. Wanna join us?" Amy asked.  
"Nah. We got plenty of things to do tonight." Fry said.  
"Well, splugh. Of course you have stuff to do tonight!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Um... Ok-ay..." Leela said.

"Well, I better get dressed." Amy said as she stood up from the couch. "Do you wanna bring me anything to eat when I get back?"

"Oh, no. We're fine." Fry said.  
"Okay... see ya." Amy said as she left the room.

It just left Fry and Leela.

"Oh, Fry. I can't stop thinking about Lily. I bet you'll be the best father in the world." Leela said.  
"I will. I always will. But, tell me, when do _you _think that the baby will be here?" Fry asked.  
"Hmm... I don't know... But something's telling me... never mind." Leela said.  
"Well, I just want you to know. I might not know when Lily will be here, but I'll always be there for the both of you."

"... I really wouldn't know what I'd do without you, Philip J. Fry..."

* * *

At Elzars, Amy had never told Kif about Fry and Leela's relationship, but she knew that he would be happy for the both of them. 

"Oh, Amy. It's so wonderful how I get to spend one night with you without Zapp along." Kif said.  
"Aw... that's so sweet, Kif. Ah, shman, I hope we'll have the best relationship ever lived!" Amy exclaimed.

"There are others?"  
"Oh, yeah. Fry and Leela finally found out their true feelings for each other. In fact, they're soon about to have a baby girl, Lily!"

"Oh, how wonderful! Is Leela pregnant?"  
"No. They saw her in the future on Epsilon 7. They said it was the most cutest baby they have ever seen!"  
"Oh, how brilliant! I wish them the best of luck."

"How ya'll liking the soilent special?" Elzar asked them.  
"Oh, very delicious, Elzar." Kif said.  
"What'll it be for dessert?"  
"I suppose we'll have the pie special."

"Oh, how about the chocolate special? We've gotta new diet that will help millions of people lose weight. The price of food." Elzar said.

Kif groaned.

"Bam!"

* * *

Back at the Robots Arms Apartments, Fry and Leela were sitting on Fry's bed, discussing about their future. Bender was out at a strip joint, so that gave them plenty of time to talk without any other interruptions. 

"I bet Lily might call Bender _Uncle _Bender." Fry said.  
"That's so cute." Leela said.  
"... Hey, Leela? As long as you know... you still love me, don't you?"  
"Of course I do, Fry."  
"About what you said this morning... was that the real reason you wouldn't go out with me?"  
"Well, a little. Back then, you were a little childish. And it kinda got on my nerves..."  
"... Well, that was then. This time, I hope to make things better for you."

"You can." Leela said as she put her hand over his hand.

Fry leaned over and started to kiss her. The passionate moment started to turn a little longer for the both of them. They fell right on the bed, still kissing each other. Fry took himself a little while to remove his shirt, but Leela stopped him, and the kissing, then raised up.

"Um, Fry? I don't think..." Leela began.  
"What's wrong?" Fry asked.

"Something's kinda telling me this isn't the right time. I mean, I really love you, it's just that... maybe we should wait. You know, until it's the right time. I'm sorry I ruined this for you, but-"

"You didn't ruin it. I don't care if we have to wait or not. As long as you feel like doing it another time, it's okay with me." Fry said.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yup. Sure am."

Leela really liked making love to Fry, but wasn't really sure about... the _other _thing, yet.

"Well, if it's fine with you, it's fine with me."  
"It is. I just hope that nothing will come between us." Fry said as he hugged her.

But what they didn't know, was that once Kif told Zapp about their news, they wouldn't be really lucky...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	5. I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_That night, Leela decided to stay with Fry, along with little Nibbler. In the bed, Fry's arm was wrapped around Leela's arms, as she held Nibbler in her arms. It was 9:56 a.m, and they didn't worry about sleeping in at work. Fry snored pretty loud, and it kinda woke himself up! Fry sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He saw Leela lay peacefully on his bed. He smiled at her, and wrapped her up in his blanket. After that, he kissed her on the forehead. Leela moved a little, but still didn't wake up. He couldn't wait for tonight-- Their date. Fry has tried so hard into going out with her, and he finally succeeded. He put on his trousers, and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. He didn't want to wake Leela up, so he kept the skillet quiet.

In the room, Nibbler smelled the scent of bacon, and rushed into the kitchen. His jump and blabbing woke up Leela. She saw her little pet run into the kitchen. Leela sat up and stretched.

_"Fry must be making breakfast," _she thought.

She also heard a small tune inside the kitchen, almost like a romantic song. She followed the sound into the kitchen, which was a radio. It was playing a '80's song, _"I Knew I Loved You" _by **Savage Garden**. Fry's head moved to the beat of the song as it played. He started to hum it, as if he heard of it before. Leela liked the song, too. It was a soft, sweet beating to their hearts.

_**There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**_

"The song is beautiful." Leela said as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Leela? I didn't know you were up." Fry said.  
"Yeah. Nibbler kinda woke me up. What song is this anyway?" Leela said.  
"Oh, it's just a romantic song that I used to listen to back in the 20th Century. It's called, _I Knew I Loved You._" he replied.

"It sure is romantic, don't you think?" Leela asked.  
"Sure is."

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**_

Listening to the beat of the music, they both moved their heads rhythmically. It started to get more beautiful every second.

_**A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you**_

Fry took both of Leela's hands, and gazed into her eye. She smiled as he did. The music that was playing kinda felt back a short memory of when he first met Leela. Before he saw her eye, he was getting a little interest in her. He took her hands in his. He was impressed with her skills, her talents, her beauty, everything. Fry knew that he was lucky to have her.

"Leela? ... This'll be our song." Fry said.  
"... Of course." she said as she smiled again.

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**_

They leaned their heads toward each other until their lips met. Leela remembered a year ago, when she was back from her date from Chazz...

* * *

_**"Hey, Leela." Fry said as he handed Leela a white daisy. "I guess I got this for you."  
"Oh, thank you." she said. **_

_**"You know Fry, I don't care if you're not the most important person in the universe. It just makes me feel happy to see you right now." Leela said as she rested her head on his shoulder.**_

_**"Then I am the most important person in the universe..."**_

_**

* * *

**_Chazz was such a big jerk. In fact, all the other guys she dated were jerks. But Fry... he may be impulsive and dumb, but that didn't mean he was different than any other human being. After that date, Leela realized loud and clear that she _needed _Fry. He was much more to her than she ever knew. They finally broke the kiss.

"Fry... When I look at you... it makes me think... You _are _the most important person in the universe... to me."

Fry smiled. He smiled like he never smiled before. Now, his love for her really has taken flight into his heart. He felt like Leela hugged his own heart, and made it recover from the heartbreaks he used to have. Fry didn't actually know how happy he was to have her...

He felt blessed.

Behind, Nibbler watched the whole thing. The creature also remembered that Fry would actually give up his whole life to save Leela. He thought that Fry would want to give up on the future later, but it seemed impossible. Because Leela was more than life itself to Fry.

_"Oh, they're just so perfect together. It's hard to believe how those two can-" _Nibbler thought, but was the interrupted by a beeping sound.

Nibbler ran back to the bedroom so Fry and Leela wouldn't hear. He looked into his cape to see a small communicator. On the screen was his Nibbilonian friends.

"Lord Nibbler? Are you there?" the female asked.  
"I am now." Nibbler said.

"Good." the male Nibbilonian said. "We need you here on Eternium as soon as possible. Someone is blasting down planets from afar."

"Dear Lord." Nibbler gasped. "I'm on my way."

Nibbler put his commincator away and raced to the open window. Fry and Leela didn't notice him, so that gave Nibbler plenty of time to escape to the ally.

"Did you just hear Nibbler?" Leela asked.  
"... Yeah, I guess."

"He probably went back to bed... I better take a shower. After work, you wanna walk Nibbler with me before our date?"

"Sure."  
"Thanks."

She gave Fry a kiss on the cheek, and went to take a shower. Fry knew that in his entire lifetime he would never get tired of Leela. Ever. He thought about Lily. He couldn't wait to see her again. Only, in real life.

Maybe tonight...

* * *

After their mission to the planet Sigma 2013, at 5:46 p.m, Fry and Leela went back to the apartment, hoping to find Nibbler there. They checked the bed, but the furry creature wasn't sleeping on it. He wasn't in any other room. The doors were locked and the windows were closed. They wondered how he could have escaped. 

"Nibbler?" Leela called.  
"Nibbler? Where are ya?" Fry asked.  
"He's not in the kitchen. In fact, he hasn't made a mess in here since we left." Leela said.  
"He probably isn't here."  
"Oh, Fry. I'm worried..."  
"Don't be. We'll find him, Leela. Don't worry." Fry said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

* * *

In his tiny spaceship, Nibbler flew many distances to the planet Eternium. He finally made it to the adorable planet he called home. He rushed inside to where is Nibbilonian friends sat on their chairs. 

"Welcome back, Lord Nibbler." the male Nibbilonian said.  
"Apparently. What's this urgensy you told me?"

"Well, a foolish pilot is embarking in space to destroy many planets that sets his mind. His ship is unidentified, but our assistants notified him as _ZDoo._" the female said.

"ZDoo? What in the world is that species?" Nibbler asked.  
"Human. But for some reason, he claims to have a problem with a disturbing position." the male said.  
"On our research to identify him, we found this." the female said as she handed Nibbler a Baggy.

Inside the Baggy was an empty bottle of Whisky. Nibbler didn't know anyone who actually drunk whiskey. Whoever did it must have been pretty upset about something, he could tell.

"Did you identify the person who drank this by the saliva?"  
"Yes. But it seems that someone else drank this, who however mustn't have been the culprit." the female said.

They all heard a belching sound. They all turned to the right to see a Nibblonian moving to and fro from his seat, looking drunk.

"What? Some Nibbs gotta have feelin's too, until you... until you smack the turkey leg..." he said.

He fell headfirst on the floor, out of his chair, and fell asleep.

"No sody's gotta tank jook from us... see what make me be like see... _I'm Mr. Weenie_..." the Nibblonian snored in a squeaky voice.

"... Ok-ay... So, what can we do about it? All we do is represent how those foolish brains can make Earth stupid." Nibbler said.

"Maybe so. But we might need to require help. Do you still have Fry and Leela with you?" the male asked.  
"Of course. They should figure out who this culprit is. But it seems that it might make their relationship go unprepared."

"What do you mean?" the female asked.  
"Well, they are about to have a baby soon, and... I'm not sure if they can put through this..." Nibbler said.

"They will. We know about the baby as well. Believe it or not, but we were the ones who put in that future puddle in for them. But you see, this will help them find out more about their relationship. I know it. Without their help, Earth will be destroyed."

"But... But, they've got a date tonight." Nibbler said.  
"Not to worry. The culprit might come to then sooner than you think. That way, Fry and Leela will have plenty of time to be together." the male said.

"You will have plenty of time to tell them. But be sure to tell them after their date tonight. And make sure nothing happens to them that could affect this mission." the female said.

"I will." Nibbler said.  
"Good luck, Lord Nibbler."

* * *

Fry and Leela searched outside for hours searching for their beloved pet.

"Nibbler!" Leela exclaimed.  
"Nibbler!" Fry exclaimed as well.  
"Here boy!" Leela exclaimed.

They passed the alley, where Nibbler hid his spaceship. His uniform was off, and he put on his original cape. He heard his owner's voice, and ran out the open space, babbling, running towards Fry and Leela.

"Nibbler?" Leela asked as she turned around. "Nibbler!"

Nibbler jumped right into Leela's arms as she hugged him. Fry was right behind her, petting his head.

"Where were you, Nibbler?" Fry asked.  
"We were so worried about you." Leela said.

_"You have no need to be worried soon enough..." _Nibbler thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	6. Your Safety Is Important To Me

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_Fry and Leela still couldn't figure out where Nibbler went, or why. But that thought was put aside, and they made room for their date. Fry couldn't wait even more than Leela did. They both were thinking it while they were walking down the street. Nibbler was also thinking how to tell Fry and Leela that he needed their help into finding out who the culprit was. He just hoped that it wouldn't affect their relationship.

"You wanna circle around the park?" Leela asked.  
"Sure." Fry said.

Nibbler licked his chops. He favored going inside the park, because where there's a park, there's puppies. Leela knew he would be after some by the time they got there, so she kept her eye on him. Fry started to hum the _I Knew I Loved You _song while they were walking. Leela smiled at him, and started to hum herself. Nibbler was soothed by the soft melody. He knew that Fry and Leela would always be together.

They got married before, but suddenly Leela divorced Fry. That could have been the worst day of Fry's life. It _was_. Nothing could have been worse than the divorce of the woman you loved more than yourself. Fry felt the pain inside everyday. His broken heart was full of thoughts and images of Leela, and somehow it would never escape. But after they were together, it felt a lot more better than the sight of the love message he wrote in the sky for Leela. It was like they were in the sun of life, and no cloud of heartbreak would dare to cover it up.

They came across this beautiful bridge on their way. The river was flowing underneath, as Nibbler was taking a drink.

"Careful, Nibbler. Don't get fish caught in your teeth." Leela said.

Nibbler nodded and continued drinking the soft water. Fry and Leela went over to the bridge and leaned onto the railing, staring inside the water. They admired each other's reflections, as it seemed easy to remember the last time they saw each other for the first time.

"I can't wait for tonight." Fry said.  
"Me neither..." Leela said.  
"... Speaking of tonight, well... I don't wanna feel like a jerk, but... Do you know when you're ready to have Lily?"

"Fry, women need to have some time before they can have kids."  
"I know that... But, somehow, I'm just looking forward into being a dad."  
"You are?"

"Of course I am." Fry said, taking Leela's hands. "You could wait all your life to have a kid for all I care. All I know is, I wanna be the perfect dad... for the perfect daughter."

"... Oh, Fry. I never knew you were this kind of person. You want this child so bad, that-" Leela began, but was interrupted by a snarling sound.

It was Nibbler snarling at a Cerburus (Dog with three heads). It was ten times bigger than the Nibblonian, and was showing his long, white fangs. Fry and Leela ran down the bridge towards the two fighting animals.

"What's going on here?" Leela asked.

"I'll tell you what." Someone said.

Fry and Leela looked down to see the Veterinarian (Off of _I Second That Emotion_) dragging himself towards the two. His T-Shirt was torn in half, and his pants were bagged with holes. All over his face was blood stains.

"Old Cerburus gone wild after taking a small dose of that botulism dog treat. I tried to stop him, but it seems that the drug I gave him were actually a combination of steroids. I must have switched them after a young man came in today and used them."

"Oh my God, that's horrible." Leela said.

"Yes. But what gets even worse, is that when he sets his eye on a perfect match, he'll rip them to entire shreds. Whatever that dog can carry in his system, sure is unbearable to--"

The Veterinarian was interrupted by the teeth chomping right into his back. The Cerburus picked him up and swifted him to and fro like a rag doll. Fry and Leela were horrified by the violent moment.

"Oh, Lord! Someone save me! But don't twist my arm, 'cause he's digging into it, too! Help!" he yelled.

Leela finally snapped out of stillness, and used her Fung-Fu techniques by swifting her right leg counter clockwise to knock the Veterinarian out of the Cerburus' mouth. He landed right on the side of the river, motionless.

"Thank you..." he said before he passed out.

The Cerburus got into a rage, and charged at Leela. Leela backed up a little, but had the courage to fight back. Cerburus aimed for her arm, but kicked him back in return. He landed right on his back, which gave Nibbler a great time to eat him whole. As soon as every inch of the body was in his stomach, Nibbler belched.

"Leela! Are you all right?" Fry asked as he rushed to Leela.  
"Yeah. I don't think there's any injuries." Leela answered.

"... Your arm!" he exclaimed as he took hold of her left arm. On her arm was a long, thin claw mark. The Cerburus must have scratched her once she kicked him.

"Fry, it's no big deal. We're just lucky to be alive." Leela said as she examined the wound.  
"Leela, your safety is important to me as my life..." Fry said.

Leela turned around at the boy, and kissed him.

"... I don't want you to be too much worried about me. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." Leela said as she broke the kiss.

"... I know. But I love you, and I don't want anything bad happening to you." Fry said.  
"I love you too, Fry. And thank you."

Fry smiled. Back at Nibbler, he spit out the Cerburus' collar. It was black and a little scrunched up. Fry went over and picked it up. He noticed that there was a solid gold metal written on the back. It must have been the license, but it was hard to identify, because it was covered in hard black ink (from charging at the Veterinarian with his pen). But he did spot the beginning of a few letters.

_A G O P S_

"Hmm... Must be some alien code." Fry said.

"We probably need to hold onto that. Just in case we found out whose dog it was." Leela said.  
"Yeah." Fry said as he put the collar inside his pocket.

Fry picked up Nibbler's leash and walked back to the Robots Arms Apartments, with his hand wrapped around Leela's hand. On the way, Fry still couldn't get the image of the claw mark on Leela's arm. That Cerburus almost got her good, and she was lucky that she was alive.

_"I thought I lost her... I don't want her to be hurt or even killed. I don't care what it takes to get her safe... I just need her to be okay... with me..."_

Nibbler also couldn't get his mind off that incident. There was something about that collar that he didn't know about. Whatever was written on there, should be a clue to the culprit...

* * *

Tonight was finally here. Fry and Leela's date. They both have been waiting for this moment for the rest of the day. Fry and Leela were both staring at each other while they were waiting for their order. They wore the same dress and tuxedo off of _A Flight To Remember._ They were checking the menus as their silence kept motioning around the restaurant. 

"So... what are you gonna get?" Fry asked Leela.  
"I'm not sure. Maybe the Jambalya Dinette would be pretty good. What about you?" Leela asked.  
"Probably the same. I feel a little up for a beef and contents by the side."

"Jambalya Dinette, you say?" Elzar asked from behind.  
"Sure, Elzar." Fry said.  
"Good. Be ready in a few. Bam!" Elzar said as he walked away.

"About what I said earlier, I didn't know you were actually looking forward into being a father." Leela said.

"Of course I am. Ever since that I saw Lily, I wanted to be there for her. My dad took good care of me when I was growing up, and now, I wanna do the same thing for her."

"... I _still _didn't know that you can be this kind of person, Fry. I've known you for three years, and I always thought that you were an ordinary delivery boy. But ever since I've known more about you... you've been wonderful to me. More than just wonderful... _Special._"

"... I'm so happy that I came to the future. You _are _my future."

Leela smiled.

"Well, now. I see you two are enjoyin' the moment." Elzar appeared from behind, carrying two plates of the Jambalya Dinette.

"Wow. That was fast." Fry said.

"Elzar's is all about fast food." Elzar said as he set the plates down. "Enjoy your meals."

The food on the plate looked delicious. Fry took a bite out of it, and it tasted exactly like spaghetti, only... with a little more filling.

"Mmm... This Jambalya Dinette ain't half bad." Fry said.  
"Yeah. Wonder how much it costs." Leela said.  
"Let me check the menu." Fry said as he checked the menu.

**_SPECIALS:_**

_**Soilent Special... $64.95  
Salad A La Jarisma... $45.99  
Colossal Salmon... $52.89  
Mendulan Ablon-carba... $35.55  
Jethro Mead... $42.95  
Chintete Spaget-AY... $62.57  
Ravioli Mesure (Chopped with spiced weasel)... $56.62  
Turnip and Calamare Surprise... $102.78  
Turkey/Chicken Combo Crispetos... $55.90  
Pink and Yellow Macaroni... $23.67  
Jambalya Dinette... $60.43**_

"$60.43." Fry said.  
"Oh..." Leela said.  
"Don't worry. I'm paying anyway."  
"... Fry, no. You don't have to do that."  
"But I want to. I wanna make this date perfect for you. Even if it means buying something worth my money for you."

"... Thank you, Fry. But, isn't there someway I can pay you back?"  
"A simple _I Love You _means more than money."  
"I love you, Fry. Like our song says, I think I dreamed you into life."  
"... Well, we might as well enjoy our meals."  
"Yeah. It's pretty good. It kinda reminds me of lasagna."  
"Same here." he said as he took a big bite.

They enjoyed the rest of their Jambalya Dinette for the rest of the evening. After that, they enjoyed the dessert special-- Glow-In-The-Dark Jell-O. It kinda felt funny in their throats, but luckily it didn't glow in their stomachs.

* * *

After their date, Fry and Leela went back to Fry's apartment, to enjoy the rest of the night together. They both had a glass of Leela's favorite moderately priced domestic non vintage champagne. Leela still couldn't get the prices of that food off her mind, and how much guilt it brought to her. 

"Oh, Fry. I still feel guilty for you wasting every penny you had on that date." Leela said.  
"Leela, I was meant to do that. It doesn't matter how much anything costs to me. As long as we're together... That's all that matters." Fry said as he took her hand in his.

"... Fry... I... I think I'm ready."  
"For what?"  
"To have Lily."  
"... Leela, are you saying that to repay me-"  
"No, no, Fry. I'm serious. When you held my hand, I had this urge in my body that... maybe it was time."

"... All right."

Fry stood up, and went to close the door. When he got back to the bed, Leela stood up and kissed him. He kissed back, as they both fell back onto the bed. He was on top of her, and was already taking his T-shirt off. This time, Leela didn't stop him. After he threw his shirt onto the floor, he slowly stopped the kissing, and whispered into Leela's ear,

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"  
"... Yes."

After replying to his curious question, Leela went back into kissing him, and they both were enjoying the moment. Fry took some time to unzip his pants, while Leela was prepared to move away the covers for them to sink underneath in. As they sank into the comfort of their sheets, they continued making love in a special way. A way, that would last all night...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	7. A Threat That Took It's Toll

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_The next morning, at 9:23 am, Fry woke up from the bright sunlight from his window. His left arm was wrapped around Leela's shoulders, as she faced the different direction of where Fry was. When he stared at her, it looked exactly like the story he saw off of The Professor's _what-if_ machine. He smiled down at his sleeping girlfriend, and stroked her purple hair. They were nude underneath the blankets, but their silence stayed golden. Leela finally woke up to the feeling of Fry's fingers through her hair. She turned to him slowly, smiling.

"Morning." she whispered.  
"Morning. I didn't wake you up, did I?" Fry asked.  
"Well, I needed to get up anyway." Leela replied.  
"Oh, okay." he said as he stood up and stretched.

"By the way, could you hand me my shirt?" Leela asked.  
"Sure." Fry replied as he picked Leela's shirt off the floor and gave it to her.  
"Thanks."  
"I hope our next mission is another vacation." Fry said as he put his pants on.

Leela laughed.

"Yeah. Maybe this time we wont get sucked into a black hole." Leela replied as she put on her boots.  
"Hopefully." Fry said.

They heard a blabbing sound. As they turned to the door, they spotted Nibbler. The little animal was smiling and looking at the two.

"Now, Nibbler, you're coming with us. The last time we left you here, we couldn't find you." Leela said.  
"Yeah. We were worried about you." Fry said.

Nibbler didn't hang his head like Leela expected him too. He just revealed a solemn expression. He wanted to tell them about their mission to find out who the culprit was, but he knew what they had just done last night.

_"I must wait... Any minute now... Leela will find out she is pregnant... That way it will be easy to find the culprit..."_

_

* * *

_At the conference table, Fry sat very close to Leela. Not because of her safety, but because of last night. He knew that any time now, she would be pregnant. And he wanted to be ready for her at the time.

"Fry, do you need more space or something?" Leela asked.  
"No. I'm just... just... thinking about your safety." Fry lied.  
"You're thinking that I'm pregnant, do you?"  
"No, I um, well... I uh... You see... you thought, uh... I, uh..."  
"It's okay, Fry. You can say _yes_ if you want to... Because you know I am."

Fry looked up to her... and smiled. He took both of her hands in his. She smiled as well. The love that they shared overnight brought an important gift towards the both of them; a little girl. And they were happy about it.

"Ah, geez, get a room." they heard Bender say.  
"We already did." Fry said.  
"Well, if you're planning to do it again, give me a call."

"Good news, everyone!" they heard the Professor exclaim once again. "It seems the people from Epsilon 7 have notified that the brown sugar that you sent them has been overatedly out of place. Not to mention a independent moron may have taken part of the brown sugar in order to fill up his ship fuel."

"How's that good news?" Leela asked.

"They would let one of you go back to repair the incident for free future sight. And it seemed that since you and Fry finally have figured out _your _future, the people have got something to tell you."

"Really? Huh. I wonder what it could be." Fry said to Leela.

Nibbler gave himself a determined look.

* * *

Fry and Leela didn't take Bender with them, but Nibbler sure wanted to go. Because somehow it had something to do with his Nibblonian friends (**_Which I've learned that the male's name is Ken and the female's name is Fiona)_**. As they arrived on the planet, nobody was technically there. Nibbler urged Fry and Leela to follow him to the same puddle they used to find Lily. They followed the little rascal to the same pink water. 

"Do you think we should go down there again?" Leela asked.

"I guess so. They said they got a surprise for us. And Nibbler's just trying to make us follow him. So we might as well look inside our future even more." Fry said.

Both Fry and Leela put their hands into the water, but nothing happened. They waited a little more, but still nothing.

"... Do you think we made a mistake?" Fry asked.  
"Who knows." Leela replied.

Soon enough, the water started to change color. But it wasn't the pink and purple color they witnessed before. It was turning gray and dark. They had no idea why, or how, but something was terribly wrong. Suddenly, Leela moaned with pain. She clenched her stomach, while she sank into the ground.

"Leela! Leela, what's wrong?" Fry asked as he grabbed her.  
"I... don't... know..." she breathed.

_"Oh, Lord... Lily..." _Fry thought.

The sky also turned black, and filled with gray clouds. Fry had _no _idea what was going on. But he focused his attention on Leela. She was squirming in pain, and he didn't know what to do. He stood up and walked towards Leela's back. He suddenly yelled to the skies,

"What are you doing with her? I don't know why, but we never done anything to disturb you! If you wanna hurt somebody, don't let it be Leela! Nor Lily! Take me instead! Just leave Leela and Lily alone!"

"Fry, no..." Leela said through the moans.

"Yes, Leela. I love you. More than my life. And I don't want anything to happen to you or Lily. So if there's somebody that'll sacrifice his life for you, it's gonna be me!" he yelled up at the skies.

The gray skies concealed a blue lightning bolt that almost fired straight at Fry's arm. He dodged it, but only made a short cut at his shoulder. The wind blew hard. Before the lightning bolt could fire again, something appeared in front of Fry and Leela's eyes. Fry kneeled down and touched Leela's shoulders. The pain in her stomach quickly stopped, but it looked like it wasn't over yet. They found out it was a ship. It looked pink, and somehow familiar to the both of them. Nibbler yelled out his own blabbing. The ship landed, and two little furry creatures appeared out of it.

It was Ken and Fiona. Fry and Leela couldn't believe that there were more creatures like Nibbler. Nibbler rushed up to the two, looking very astonished.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Nibbler asked.  
"The wind blocked our path. Is everyone okay?" Ken asked.  
"Slightly. The storm has increased too early. We must help Fry and Leela _now!_" Nibbler exclaimed.

Fry heard what Nibbler said, and helped Leela up. Her stomach still ached when she got up, which brought her back down. Fry picked her up with both of his hands, and ran up the ship. Leela wrapped her arms around Fry's neck.

"Just hang on, Leela. We're almost there." Fry whispered.  
"Hurry! Hurry!" Nibbler yelled.

Fry ran inside the ship, and so did Nibbler. The storm grew violent, but it didn't stop them from leaving the planet. The ship finally took off, and zoomed towards planet Eternium. Inside, Fry rested Leela on a nearby bed inside a room, which seemed like a hospital bed. She looked a little tired, but couldn't stop letting go of her stomach. Fry sank on his knees, and squeezed Leela's hand.

"It's okay, Leela. Everything's gonna be all right. I'm here... I'm here..." Fry whispered.  
"... Fry... your shoulder..." Leela whispered.  
"It's okay, Leela. You're the one I'm worried about."

"I think you need to let her rest. The pain in her stomach didn't hurt the baby, but it may have hurt her." Nibbler said to Fry.

Fry didn't even think about asking how Nibbler could talk, because his attention was focused on Leela. He leaned to her and kissed her. She kissed back, for what may be her only strength.

"If you ever need me, you just tell me, okay?" Fry asked.

Leela nodded. Fry slowly stood up, and walked towards the door with Nibbler.

"Fry?" he heard Leela whisper.

He turned back to Leela, who was smiling at him.

"Thank you... I love you." she said.

"I love you too, Leela. You just rest. You'll probably feel better in a few hours."

She nodded again. Nibbler walked out first, which made a time for Fry to take his last gaze at Leela before he closed the door. No matter if he wanted to know how Nibbler could talk, he still couldn't get Leela off his mind.

"Fry, I know you may seem a little concerned of why I can talk. But I can tell you a perfect reason why we are taking you to our planet." Nibbler said.

"Fine. What is it?" Fry asked anxiously.

"I shall tell you soon after Leela wakes up. You both need to hear this, loud and clear. And you need to know why that storm wanted to kill you in the first place..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	8. I Need To Be Strong For You

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_Leela finally woke up. Yet, she still felt tired. The pain in her stomach stopped, but for now. She hoped that Lily was okay after such pain she went through. But like Nibbler said, it didn't hurt Lily, but it sure did hurt her. Leela didn't know why that storm tried to attack them, or why that pain was inside her. All of it was just a mystery that somehow she knew she couldn't solve... that is, until today.

She heard snoring. It wasn't loud, but soft. It came from the side of her bed. It was Fry. His arms was crossed on the bed as his head laid between them. He must have made sure she didn't have to go through that pain once again. She smiled at her sweet, tired boyfriend, and gave him a small push.

"Fry. Fry? Wake up." Leela said sweetly.

Fry finally opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched his long arms as he gave himself a yawn.

"Leela? Are you feeling better?" he asked.  
"Yeah. The pain in my stomach doesn't hurt anymore..." Leela said as she set her hand on her stomach.

Fry slowly put his hand over her hand, which was covering her stomach. She looked at him, wondering what was on his mind right now. He looked like tears were about to form in his eyes.

"Leela... I thought I might have lost you back there... And Lily. I never cared if that lightning bolt hit me. As long as you were safe... It'll be okay..." Fry said.

Leela smiled. She motioned him to come to her.

Fry moved toward her and hugged her as tight as he could. He was so happy that she was okay. Leela patted him on the back, as if to calm him down. But it was just for the love of him.

"Fry, I thought I was about to lose _you_. That lightning bolt could have killed you. If anything ever happened to you... I'll never forgive myself." Leela said.

Fry hugged her even tighter. It didn't hurt Leela, but it made her happy to see him again. He let go of her and looked at her, smiling with the delight in his eyes. They slowly moved their heads towards each others... until their lips met. They have never been happy that they were both alive. And Lily was safe. They didn't know if that kiss lasted for an eternity or maybe longer. All they knew was, they never wanted to break apart.

"Um... Is there a chance I could talk to you two?" they heard Nibbler ask.

They reluctantly broke the kiss and faced at their pet, who was standing at the door with his uniform on.

"Did you just talk?" Leela asked.  
"Yes. I shall explain it to you later. In the meantime, we have extremely important things to talk with you." Nibbler replied.

* * *

Thirty minutes have passed, and luckily, Nibbler, Fiona, and Ken explained to Fry and Leela everything they needed to know about what has happened from the culprit. 

"What kind of moron would want to blow up his own planet?" Leela asked.  
"We're not absolutely sure about that yet. But we terribly need your help to find out." Fiona said.  
"How?" Fry asked.  
"Well, you have that old Professor back at Earth, right?" Nibbler asked.  
"Yep." Fry said.

"Good. It seems that he has the invention that could determine who's saliva covered part of this Whisky bottle. You must take it to him and find out the characteristics of the culprit." Nibbler said as he handed Fry the Baggy containing the bottle.

"Don't you have a DNA test yourselves?" Leela asked.  
"Yes, but our foolish Nibblonian idiot damaged it while he was drunk with the rest of that Whisky." Nibbler said.

"Only you will have to tell the Professor to use the invention to find out who this culprit is." Fiona said.  
"But you cannot tell anybody about us. If you do, it will stand in the way of saving the planet." Ken said.  
"We wont. We'll figure something out to cover you." Leela said.  
"Thank you." Nibbler said as he handed Fry the Baggy.  
"Anytime." Fry said.  
"But soon after you find out the DNA sample, you will have to help us rid of the culprit permanently. It may be hard, but at least there will be action." Nibbler giggled.

"... But wont this..." Fry asked as he slowly looked at Leela.  
"Don't worry. This wont hurt Lily at all. That is, if you are careful." Nibbler said.

Leela looked at Fry surprisingly. He really _was _trying to be protective for Lily. She never knew Fry could be like this. Not even when he used to have the stomach worms. She smiled.

"Luckily, the culprit only destroys one planet one week. Since, that has happened in a number of months, you will have plenty of time to help us." Ken said.

"Good. How much time does Earth have?" Leela asked.  
"Exactly six days." Fiona said.  
"That should be enough time, right?" Fry asked.  
"Right. Since that invention can make the DNA test faster than 48 hours, who are we to complain?" Nibbler asked.

"In any case, we are right now on our way to Earth. After you give us the DNA sample, we'll do the rest. We shall call you if we need any help whatsoever." Fiona said.

"You can count on us." Leela said.  
"Oh, we shall, Leela. We shall." Nibbler said.

* * *

Back at Earth, Fry and Leela kept quiet about the Nibblonians, but still asked the Professor if they could use the DNA invention. 

"Why on Earth do you need to know a DNA sample?" the Professor asked.  
"For uh... um..." Fry tried to guess.  
"To... figure out who robbed my apartment!" Leela blurted out.  
"Yeah, what she said!"  
"Hm... very well. Come with me to the lab." Professor Farnsworth said.

He led Fry and Leela inside the lab to a huge and amazing machine. Right beside it was a tiny hole, that probably could fit a computer mouse.

"Just simply put the bottle into the hole." the Professor said.  
"But... It's too small." Fry said.

"Well, I didn't actually mean put the whole damn bottle inside! Do you think the burglar would drink the whole bottle? Didn't think so. Just put the mouth inside, dummy."

"All right, all right."

Fry put the mouth of the bottle inside the hole as noises were coming from inside the machine.

"Ah, It's got something. Now, if we could begin to--" the Professor said but was interrupted by a loud ding. The machine finally let out a small cutted paper from a receipt hole. The Professor adjusted his glasses and examined the paper.

"Oh, dear. It seems it will take a long time. Probably about..." he said as he checked his watch. "... Several hours."

"Hmph. And Nibbler said it would be long." Fry whispered to Leela.  
"Did you say something about _Nibbler_?" the Professor asked.  
"Um.. no! I said uh... _it... believes _me that we have to wait this long!" Fry exclaimed.  
"Oh. Well, I guess that leaves you two on your own. Too-de-loo!" the Professor said as he walked back to the living room.

Fry and Leela shrugged, before he had a chance to peek his head out the window.

"Oh, and congratulations on Lily! Oh, I know you two will be the perfect parents!"

Then he left. After that, Fry and Leela wondered...

"Bender." they both said.

"Boy, when it comes to everything, Bender knows never to keep secrets." Leela said.  
"Tell me about it."  
"... Fry... when you asked Nibbler if that mission wouldn't hurt Lily..." Leela began.  
"Oh, it was stupid of me to say that in that time of-"

"No, no, Fry." she said as she took his left hand. "After you said that, it kinda made me realize how much you really want to make sure that Lily is safe. Her safety is something you're willing to take care of for the rest of your life. I've... I've never knew how sweet you can be... Especially after risking your life to save me."

"Leela, I would do _anything _to make sure you stay alive. You make my life full, instead of empty. Your voice is like music to my ears. You _take my breath away_. You're more than just a best friend, or a girlfriend. You're special. You're special, great, wonderful, beautiful, no matter what anybody says. Even if they do judge you about your eye, I just need you to know... I _never_ want to hurt you like they did. I love you. I love you more than life itself. And _that _is what I promise you." Fry said.

Leela had tears in her eyes. She slowly moved into Fry's arms and rested in them with her arms wrapped around his back. He did the same, after kissing her forehead. That hug seemed to last for quite a while, and, you guessed it, they didn't seem to mind. They needed to rest in each other's embrace as their eyes fixed onto each other's to their deepest kiss. How could they want to let each other go? They would never do such a thing. It was all in their hearts right now.

After they broke the kiss, Fry picked her up in his arms and walked out of the Planet Express building together. Their lips planted another kiss as they walked into Leela's apartment. The kiss was longer than they thought, but it was perfect. Fry set Leela on the bed, and he laid next to her.

"Fry, what you said back there was the most sweetest and wonderful thing I've ever heard from a guy... You know what? I never knew that this day would come, but... Right now... you're better than what the worms did to you before." Leela said.

A smile formed on Fry's face. He never knew that Leela would say something like that at all. Honestly. But right now, he could never have been happy.

"... Come here." Fry said.

Leela put her right hand on his cheek and kissed him. He kissed back as he pulled her close. They weren't going to do what they did last night, but to at least enjoy the moment of making love. Fry fell back onto the pillows of the bed as Leela continued to kiss him. He was kissing back, loving the moment with her piece by piece.

"... What does it take for you to be mine?" Fry whispered in her ear as he broke the kiss.

They kissed again, but soon after that, Leela knew exactly what to say after his question. She moved up a little, facing him with a small delight in her eye.

"One kiss changes everything..." she replied, as she and Fry went back to kissing...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	9. A Life That Used To Be Desolate

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Fry struggled in his sleep. The phone was ringing, but at what time? His eyes opened up to see that his arms were wrapped around Leela's belly, as she laid in front of him facing the other direction. She also woke up as well, but Fry's console never left around her stomach. They must have fallen asleep after making love.

"Oh... what time is it?" Leela asked as she sat up.

Fry adjusted his eyes to the clock on Leela's table. His eyes were tired but his eyes focused on the numbers of time.

**3: 34 a.m.**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Who in the hell would call at this time of night?" Leela asked.  
"Maybe the DNA tests are finished." Fry said.

Leela reached over to the phone to answer it. The ringing stopped as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked tiredly. "... Oh, hold on." She covered the speaker and looked at Fry.

"It's the Professor. He wants us to come to the lab." Leela said.  
"_Now_? It's three in the morning!" Fry exclaimed.

"Oh, and I guess that someone doesn't want to find out who robbed their girlfriend's apartment!" the Professor yelled through the phone.

"We'll be over there in an hour." Leela said as she hanged up the phone.

She sighed.

"I can't wait until we drop the charade of someone robbing your apartment." Fry said.  
"No doubt... By the way, how can it be 3:34 in the morning? We left the Planet Express Building at 6." Leela said.

"... Maybe we made love longer than we thought." Fry said.  
"Figures-" she said, but suddenly clutched her stomach in a small moan.

"Leela! Are you okay?" Fry exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and faced her on the other side of where the table was.

"I'm fine, Fry. Lily just kicked." Leela said.  
"... Can I feel?"  
"Sure."

Fry gently put his left hand over her belly. He just right now see Lily's face. Her orange hair so beautiful and silky as her mother's. Her two eyes looking straight at her dad, smiling at the coming to the world. He suddenly felt a bump from inside Leela's belly. It was Lily. It was as though she was speaking to him.

"God, I can't wait until she's born." Fry said.  
"Me neither." Leela said.

Fry let go of her belly, and stared into Leela's eye. Gosh, if there was one person living in this world he would die for, it is always her. It was always okay for him to admit it outloud, besides keeping it a secret. He didn't care what anybody says. He loved her. No, he loved her with every single piece of his soul. Fry didn't know _how_ to describe is true feelings to her. They were so powerful. He never new... that the best thing that was ever great to him...

... Was winning her heart at last.

"... You know, that night, when we slept together, it actually made me think how much I loved you. Every single kiss we made was like a symbol of our own love. I didn't actually know why I turned you down in the first place, after seeing our child, and thinking about what kind of perfect father you would be. It was so foolish of me. Turning you down when you asked me for hours and hours to go out with you, getting the divorce when time skipped-" Leela stopped for a moment when she said the word _divorce. _

She knew that Fry's heart was broken the moment they found out that they were separated from their marriage. Fry looked down at the memories he risked ever forgetting...

* * *

_**"-Divorce is final."  
"What?"**_

_**"Look, Leela. I know there's some perfect, amazing thing I can do to make you love me. And when I figure out what it is-"**_

_**"Fry, stop. I don't want to hurt you, but there is absolutely no way that you and I will ever, ever-"  
"-Man and wife. You may kiss the bride." **_

_**"You tricked me into marrying you, didn't you?"  
"No, of course not!" **_

_**"That's how I must have done it! I moved the stars themselves to write her a love note in the sky!"  
"Detonation in 3- 2- 1..."  
"NO!"**_

_**"I don't know what perfect, amazing thing I did to make you love me, but whatever it was, we're married now." **_

_**"Did you see it? Did you see it?"  
"The explosion?"  
"No, not the explosion!"  
"Then what?"  
"... Nothing." **_

_**"... Leela, about the wedding, I don't know what perfect, amazing thing I did to make you love me. And I don't think I tricked you into it... but maybe I did. And if I did, I'm sorry."**_

_**"It's okay. You know we'll always be friends, right?  
"Yeah. But I guess nothing will make you feel the some way about me that I do about you."  
"... I guess not..."**_

_**"I did something so great it won Leela's heart... And I'll never know what it is. My life is empty..."**_

_**

* * *

**_"... Fry... I... I didn't mean to say-" Leela began.  
"No, Leela. This is something I found out after time stopped skipping." Fry said.

Leela stood up from the bed and motioned Fry to sit next to her. He did, and after that, he took both of her hands in his and looked at her sadly. Leela prayed she didn't upset Fry, but she would find out soon.

"Leela... when I was taking the ship out in a safe distance, I took a closer look at the stars. It was probably the most wonderful thing I ever saw. I moved all of those stars to create a love note in space. It said **_I Love You, Leela._** Oh, Leela, I wish you could have seen it... because that was the perfect, wonderful thing I did to make you love me." Fry said.

"... Fry, why didn't you tell me this before?" Leela asked as tears were in her eye.  
"I thought you wouldn't believe me. Or worst yet, reject me again." Fry said.

"... That's all you needed to do, Fry. Even if I _didn't _believe you, I would understand otherwise. You would rather write your personal feelings for me in the sky to make time skip than to lose me, would you?"

"Of course I would. You're everything to me. I never felt so empty inside after we got the divorce. I never been so heartbroken..."

Tears were flowing harder on Leela's face.

"Oh, Fry... I'm so sorry..." she cried onto his shoulder as she hugged him.

Fry patted her on the back as he held her close.

"... But you..." Fry began as he faced Leela. "You were the one who repaired my heart after what happened that night. The night where I found you in the cold. I thought that I didn't deserve you and you thought you didn't deserve me. But we were both wrong... Leela, I would kill myself right now if you were hurt or heartbroken. Because everything I do, I do for you. You're an angel that led me into a place that I would never forget... In your heart." Fry said.

Leela smiled and wiped away a tear, before Fry kneeled down on a bended knee.

"I truly want to be here with you and Lily for the rest of our lives. I want to be a great father to Lily, and a wonderful boyfriend to you. I want to make you happy, no matter what. My life has always been great and amazing because of you, and I really don't know what I'd do without you. You're everything I ever needed in my life... And nothing in the world could change that..." Fry said.

He reached into his pocket and slowly took out a small purple box. He slowly opened it and revealed it to Leela as she gasped.

"Leela... My heart and desire... Will you marry me?" Fry asked sweetly.

It was a beautiful diamond ring. Leela's tears were overflowing with happiness. She looked in Fry's eyes smiling in a way she never smiled before...

"... Oh, Fry... I will..." she said.

Fry smiled with unimaginable happiness. He stood up and put the ring on her finger. They slowly, but tearfully, kissed each other. Oh, how Fry has never been happier to hear Leela accept Fry's proposal. They broke the kiss but continued hugging for their everlasting love. Leela's tears finally washed away, but she really wanted to cry more to express her feelings more to the man she was holding in her arms.

"Fry... You already made me happy from the day you became my best friend... But nothing could get better than this..." Leela whispered in his ear.

"... No divorce this time?" he asked sheepishly.  
"No divorce." she said.

* * *

As soon as Fry and Leela got to the Planet Express Building, the Professor was sitting at the conference table holding a piece of paper. 

"Bad news, Fry and Leela. It seems that the DNA sample on the bottle only sampled that the robber has faux hair. No more than just one organism." the Professor said.

"What? How can we find anybody with fake hair?" Fry asked.  
"I guess some _friends _of ours can research it." Leela said.  
"Yeah. _Friends_." Fry said as he winked at Leela.

"Well, I tried all I could. But it seems that the mouth of the bottle was wiped off of some _velour_ cloth. Cloth that I'm not sure what kind of moron would wear." the Professor said.

"Hmm. Well, I guess it's someone with a tiny sense of style." Fry said.  
"Tell me about it. I guess we'll need to take the DNA results to our friends." Leela said.  
"I say, who are your friends?" the Professor asked as he handed Leela the paper.  
"Um... Friends we met on the planet Epsilon 7." Leela responded.  
"Yeah, um, they were the only ones on the Planet who gave us the _surprise_." Fry agreed.

"Oh, well, good. You take care of Lily, now. Good day!" the Professor exclaimed as he walked out the door.

"I wonder what Nibbler will think about this." Leela said.  
"Only one way to find out..."  
"Oh, and um, Fry?"  
"Yes, Leela?"

"... Well, soon after Lily is born... I think we're gonna have a son."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

_Cerulean Shadow's Note: Surprised, kinda? Don't worry, they're still gonna have Lily. BTW, maybe YOU can find out who the culprit is. Now be aware that some clues around previous and future chapters will be found to who the culprit is! _**

_**You shall know... But you might need to figure it out for yourself! Who is it? I'll kinda give you a couple of hints:**_

_**He is in the Futurama series, and the clues were found in "Song", "Protect", and this chapter. **_

_**Good Luck!**_

_**

* * *

**_


	10. Culprit

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_"... We are?" Fry asked excitedly.  
"Yeah. Somehow when I look at Lily in my thoughts, I feel another child. Probably like about two years younger than Lily." Leela said.

"Wow. Another child... What do you think we're gonna name it?" Fry asked.  
"Somehow I kept on having thoughts on... Brandon." Leela said.  
"Brandon... I like that." Fry said.  
"It's been a while since I knew you would be such a perfect father. Especially with two kids."  
"Yeah. I know Lily will be perfect for us, and I'll make sure _nothing _happens to her. Even if it does cost me my life."

"Oh, Fry..." Leela said as she jumped into his arms.

Her hands were wrapped around his neck, as he held her with his own hands. She was standing up, but only her right foot was off the ground, where she continued to lean on Fry's hands.

"I can't wait until they're born." Leela said.  
"I can't wait until we're married." Fry said.  
"Neither can I. But I know that it's gonna be what you want it to be." Leela said.  
"With you, it will be the most perfect day of my life."

Fry leaned to her face and kissed her. She kissed back, as though it was the first time. After their kiss, Leela was the first one to talk.

"We better give Nibbler the information and fast." Leela said.  
"It can wait..." Fry said as he smirked at her.  
"I know. But the sooner we tell him the better."  
"... You're right."  
"I'm gonna go get the ship started."

As soon as Leela slowly pulled away from Fry's hold, Fry slowly kept his arms on her until she finally was away from him. She knew he did that playfully, so she smiled at him for her response. He smiled back as she went out the door. His eyelids covered half of his eyes as he thought about Leela, and how he first met her...

* * *

_**"Name?"  
"Uh... Fry.  
"I'm Leela. Now it's New Years Eve, so I'd like to decide your fate quickly and get out of here."  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"As long as it's not about my eye."  
"Um..."  
"Is it about my eye?"  
"Sort of."**_

_**Leela sighed.**_

_**"Just ask the question."  
"What's with the eye?"  
"I'm an alien, all right? Now, let's drop the subject."**_

_**

* * *

**_What really pleased him most, is how he told her so much about everything she never knew... with him...

* * *

_**"Your chip. What are you doing?"  
"Quitting."  
"Why?"  
"Because I've always wanted to. I just never realized it before I met you."  
**_

_**"But I worked hard to be the person I am!"  
"The fabulous person!"  
"With friends like you guys."  
"Fabulous friends!"  
"And I'm really happy I have that life back."**_

_**"Well, that is touchingly pathetic. I guess I can't let you go alone."**_

_**"Happy Valentines Day, Fry."  
"Happy Valentines Day."**_

_**"Look's like everybody's got somebody. Except me."  
"And me."**_

_**"I thought that if you heard a familiar voice, it might help keep your mind together. But, who knows if it really got through."**_

_**"It got through Fry... It got through..."**_

_**

* * *

**_Fry and Leela finally reached the ship to the Planet Eternium. Nibbler, Fiona and Ken were surprised at the results, but mostly confused.

"Velour cloth? I understand that is a flaming kind of clothing, but who in the right mind would wear that?" Nibbler asked as he paced back and forth.

"Calm down, Lord Nibbler. I am sure we can find more information soon after we determine where this underhead is." Fiona said.

"Have you found out any more clues?" Leela asked.  
"By comparison, no. But did you have anything that may lead to the culprit?" Ken asked.  
"... Well, I do have this collar that a Cerburus wore at the park." Fry said as he took out the collar.  
"Ah, yes. The collar might help." Nibbler said as he took the collar.  
"I can tell the Cerburus had the same smell as the culprit. It must be his dog." Fiona said.  
"You mean that Cerburus belonged to the culprit?" Leela asked.  
"Correct. As I swallowed it, I could taste a tiny bit of velour cloth that I spit out immediately when we got home." Nibbler said.

"... Then that was the same man that used..." Leela said.  
"That's right. Steroids. A terrible combination of steroids that was found beside the whisky bottle." Fiona said as she handed Leela the bottle of pills.

"Maybe these steroids and that whisky bottle got to his head." Fry said.  
"Quite possible. Ken, take this to the chemics where the water is that removes unwashable ink." Nibbler told Ken as he handed him the collar.

"Speaking of clues, what about that storm we were in?" Leela asked.  
"Well, the culprit has been on there, and practically threatened it that there will be more humans on there to destroy the planet. Ever since you two were on there, they thought you were one of them." Nibbler said.

"Who's _they_?" Fry asked.  
"The tiniest lifeforms in the universe. Unknown they may be, but they are extremely strong as they come in the biggest groups." Fiona explained.

"Then why did you want us to meet you there?" Leela asked.  
"We didn't find out until we were caught in the storm. We could understand that is was threatened." Nibbler said.

Then, a large boom of light appeared on their faces. Ken had finally cleaned the collar license. It was so shiny they all had to put their hands on their eyes. Nibbler took the collar and put on some ordinary sunglasses so he can get a good look.

"Hm..." Nibbler began.

They all heard him gasp.

"I... I cant believe it!" he exclaimed.  
"What? Who is it?" Leela asked.

Nibbler took off his sunglasses and looked at all of his friends.

"Everyone? The culprit is-" Nibbler began until something made the headquarters shake.  
"What's going on?" Leela asked.  
"Someone is firing the headquarters!" Fiona exclaimed as she fixed her pink bow.  
"It's him, isn't it?" Fry asked.  
"Yes." Ken said.

All of a sudden, the entire headquarters blew off the ground, carrying Fry, Leela, Nibbler, Fiona, and Ken with it! They all screamed, Fry grabbed onto Leela, holding her for her protection.

The next thing they all could see was pitch black.

* * *

"_Fry? Fry? Fry, wake up."_

Fry felt a shove on his shoulder. His eyes opened, and the first person he saw was Leela. Behind her was just complete darkness. Almost like they were in a cage.

"Oh... Leela? Where are we?" Fry asked as he stretched.

"We're in a cell. The culprit locked us in here just we could see him. Nibbler and the rest of them are unconscious." Leela said.

"Crap. Are you okay?" Fry asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"... How are we gonna get out of here?"  
"I don't know. I guess the best thing to do is wait until Nibbler wakes up."  
"I guess so-"

Fry was then interrupted by the sound of the cage opening. The culprit was in the shadow, but standing right at the door. Fry got up and stood in front of Leela protectively.

"Who are you?" Fry asked as Leela stood behind him.  
"... Why, I'm just an old... friend..." the man said as he came out of the shadows and into the light.

Fry and Leela gasped. The man that threatened to destroy their planet and everybody else on it was standing right in front of them, staring and smiling an evilish smile. It was...

... Zapp Brannigan...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	11. Memory and A Horrible Response

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_"Zapp Brannigan?" Fry and Leela asked loudly.  
"_You're _the one that wants to blow up Earth?" Leela asked.  
"Glad you could figure that out." Zapp said.  
"But... But why? Earth is your home. Your job is to protect it, not destroy it!" Leela exclaimed.  
"You just don't get it, do you? Well... I guess I could give you the information." Zapp said.

* * *

_**"It was a DOOP Headquarters reunion at Planet Otalie 50, and people were gathered in the stadium to celebrate the 298th Birthday of DOOP. I was nominated for the best commander in DOOP this millennium, and was anxious to win, as I bestowed to pay attention to fellow DOOP coworkers while I was waiting for my award."**_

_**"Zapp, are you ready to-" Glab began.**_

_**"Right, right, Glab. I'll be there shortly." Zapp said as he headed for the group of very extraodinary girls. **_

_**"So, have you ladies been out of control for a guy? 'Cause it's about to get erotic." Zapp said. **_

_**The girls giggled as they studied his velour clothing. Glab groaned at the sight of naughtiness in the stadium. **_

_**

* * *

"Meanwhile, as it was only sixteen minutes for the award ceremony, a few fans came and took over a glimpse of my success."**_

_**"Oh, oh, Mr. Brannigan! Is it true that you single handily defeated the race of a thousand Groppians?" a man asked.**_

_**"I took down those green creeps fair and alone." Zapp said as he made his fists to hips pose. **_

_**"Single handily?" Glab wondered as she remembered that he was never involved in such a mission.**_

_**

* * *

"Also, the award was soon to be given out as I was drinking punch with the award's host."**_

_**"So, Miss Lindsay Lohan's Head, have you ever dated single and heroic men that know how to rock?" **_

_**"Well, Wilmer Valderrama couldn't be more heroic for telling the whole world about what really happened between me and Ashlee Simpson long ago. But now we've been settling our differences ever since 2399. But lately Wimer's been making me... making... me... it's not that important. I better announce the awards." she said. **_

_**"Of course. Let me have the honor of carrying you." **_

_**Zapp picked up the jar and carried Lindsay up to the stand where thousands of people were gathered around.**_

_**"People, people, listen up. Now, we have come to the moment we've all been waiting for. Presenting the annual award ceremony for this annual tradition. First off, we'll start with the award for... Best Captain Of The Years." **_

_**Zapp straightened his clothing for his annual speech.**_

_**"And the award goes to... Captain Zapp Brannigan." she said. **_

_**A lot of people in the audience started to clap, except for Glab. **_

_**"Stop!" she exclaimed.  
"What for? I'm about to get my award for my success." Zapp said.**_

_**"Success nothing! Zapp Brannigan, for the past years that you have been in DOOP, you give credit to only yourself and no one else, you idolize women 24/7, and you carry on making a foolish name in the Lutinent's history."**_

_**"I wouldn't agree less." Kif said. **_

_**"That is why we brought you here for an annual planning of a truly shocking response from DOOP Headquarters. Harold?" she asked as a greenish blob approached. **_

_**"Captain Zapp Brannigan. You're fired." he said. **_

_**Everyone gasped. **_

_**"What? You're firing me?" **_

_**"I'm afraid so." Glab said. "You just cant seem to keep your attitude out of place for your job. Women, beer, agreement for the fellow book of undergarments, so that is why you just cannot go on with this duty."**_

_**"... Fine. If you think this job isn't good enough for me, then you can just go to hell! You're making a big mistake. A mistake that you will ever regret making in this cloud of mistakery."**_

_**"What?" Lindsay Lohan's Head asked.  
**_

_**"I know this is hard for you. That is why you should leave. Your ship is parked in the parking lot next to my Sports Utility Hovercar." Glab said. **_

_**Zapp turned to leave, but suddenly stopped as he reached the door. **_

_**"Someday you will all regret this. I once had a chance to be part of DOOP again, but today I wont get another chance. But I wonder why you would want to let me go in a tragic world, under one roof... of mistakes." **_

_**Until he finally left, a moment of silence appeared in the room. **_

_**"So... While we're waiting to make up an answer for his question, we'll get back to the awards." Lindsay Lohan's Head said. **_

_**

* * *

"Soon, as I journeyed to find more jobs, but inreadedly failed, I drowned my misery in whisky and tequila. I never tasted something so unremarkably savage. It let out my sorrow and anger. Especially when I took my former Cerburus to be put to sleep, that arrogant vet gave him steroids for his aggressive behavior. Unsuspecting, I took some myself, and more power rose up onto me. Power that released my entire yearning... for revenge."**_

_**

* * *

**_"Zapp, that whisky's gone to your head. You've made a total moron out of yourself." Leela said.

"It's part of why I need to get my revenge. But I cant let you two stand in my way. Especially soon after Kif told me you were about to have a baby girl."

"That's right. Leela's already pregnant with her, and-" Fry began.  
"Already? Well, that's information that I needed to hear. Come." Zapp said as he lead them both out of the cell.

The Nibblonians were still asleep, but underneath, Fry and Leela knew that Zapp was up to no good for what they were about to receive.

* * *

Zapp lead Fry and Leela into a room where it seemed like his bedroom. It had a bed, and also, a bar, with n surprise, a big screen TV, and a small refrigerator where liquor was stored. Zapp poured in two glasses of champagne, but poured himself a glass of tequila. He handed Fry and Leela the champagne and took the tequila in his hand. 

"I see that you must really are determined to be parents, am I right?" he asked.  
"Yeah..." Fry said suspiciously.  
"A little girl, pretty as a picture? I can imagine that perfectly. What's her name, um... Lily? That's right. Lily." Zapp said.

"Zapp, destroying your planet isn't a way to get revenge, and you know it." Leela said.  
"You know that a lot of kids would like little brothers or sisters, and that's good to know." Zapp said.  
"We mean it, Brannigan. Destroying Earth isn't gonna help get your job back." Fry said.

"Do you think I care about the job? Jobs are just mocaracy to me. Nothing but total destruction to your life." Zapp said.

"That's not true. Thanks to working with Planet Express, I met the most beautiful girl in the universe." Fry said as he took Leela's hand.

"Hmm... you two really are in love with each other?"  
"Of course." Leela said.

"That's all it is?" Zapp asked loudly as he threw his glass onto the floor, breaking it into tiny shards. Fry and Leela stepped back, but Zapp just moved closer to them.

"Everything goes wrong for me, doesn't it? I lost my job, I ruined my experience with beer that is bad for you, and now my girl's pregnant with someone else's baby?"

"She's not your girl." Fry said.  
"No, but she is about to be..." Zapp said.

"Over my dead body." Fry said as he stepped in front of Leela.  
"My pleasure." Zapp said as he took out a knife.

"Fry..." Leela said.  
"Don't worry, Leela. I can handle this." Fry said.  
"But-"

But before Leela could say more, Zapp almost stabbed Fry near the chest. Fry dodged, but Zapp kept on trying to stab him directly in the heart. As soon as he was about to aim at his target, Fry grabbed both his hands, but Zapp pushed harder to reach his chest. Leela continued to watch this horrible scene, almost about to faint. Fry shoved Zapp off, but the former captain kept on fighting. Fry quickly grabbed the knife out of his hands and threw it onto the ground. He tackled Zapp onto the ground, where there began a sea of punching and kicking and slapping. Zapp had many bruises on him, but his energy blurted out his power to fight more. Fry continued to fight like he has never fought for a girl before. Until finally, this fight was to take rest after Zapp punched Fry in the head so hard that it knocked him unconscious.

"Fry!" Leela cried.

She rushed over to his unconscious body and shook him to wake up.

"Fry, wake up... Wake up... Zapp... why are you doing this?" Leela asked with tears about to form in her eye.

"I don't think that he was about to steal you from me." Zapp said.  
"What are you talking about? I never was your girl! I love _Fry_! You should have realized that before I met you!"

"I didn't have to realize squat." Zapp said as he picked up his knife. "I wasn't gonna let _everything _go, was I? Everyone would know I wouldn't. Glab ruined my job and purpose to serve the country, and now this moron is here to steal you away from me."

"He may be a moron at times, but he's _my _moron. You've never known Fry at least. When I was in a coma, he spent and wasted all of his time to sit there beside me until I woke up. He wrote a beautiful note to me in the stars, and he almost killed himself trying to buy me an Xmas present. Fry loves me and I love him. And nothing could change that."

"Changes can happen from time to time, to which what to do with _you_." Zapp said as he moved more closer to Leela.

"Zapp, what are you doing?" she asked.  
"Something that should have been done. And if you scream, I'll kill you."

Leela was shocked as his response as though a demon controlled him, until she finally reached up to the event he was about to take over... Until Fry, in his dreams, could hear the distant screams and muffled sounds he could hear. It sounded horrible, and terrifying to him, almost daring him not to wake up and face the screams that was coming from Leela.

"No, Zapp. No, don't! No, stop! No! Don't! Please, stop! No! No!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Pain In Fate

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_Fry woke up to a black and dark haze. He couldn't move his arms, but his legs couldn't seem to go anywhere. He soon found out that his hands were wrapped by metal chains. He struggled to slip them off, but to no avail. Was this a dream? It sure didn't feel like it.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

His head was in complete pain, but he seemed to picture Zapp Brannigan fighting with him and striking him on the head. Soon after he heard screams and muffled cries...

"Leela! Leela, can you hear me? Leela!" Fry called.  
"Fry..." a soft voice circled the air.

"Leela? Where are you?" Fry asked, scared and worried.

Leela appeared out of the shadows and into the light of Fry's eyes. But it wasn't what he expected. Leela's expression was slightly scared and terrified. Until he noticed her clothes ripped and almost torn off her. She managed to hang on to her tank top since only one strap was covering her bra. Her pants were still on, but it looked wrinkled, as though it has been taken off. Her eye was red from tears, failing an expression and emotion he wanted to see.

"Leela... What happened?" he asked.  
"I... I..." she began.

She couldn't put words into saying what a horrible fate she has experienced. She slowly walked over to him in a vague and vivid expression. She hugged the delivery boy with all her strength, never wanting to let go. Fry wanted to have the ability to hug back, but the chains were intense on his skin. Her clothes really could have explained it. And he knew it.

"Leela... were... were you just...?" Fry began.

Leela nodded in her hug. Fry was both worried and mad at the same time. Worried about Leela being in this horrible situation, and angry at Zapp Brannigan for actually... raping her.

"I couldn't fight back... He said he would kill you if I did... And if I tell anyone... he'll kill Lily." Leela whispered.

"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"... Yeah."

Suddenly the chains snapped off mechanically and let Fry fall onto the ground. He quickly took off his jacket and put it on Leela. He zipped it up and stared into her eye. He felt terrible. He pulled Leela into a hug as she cried onto his shoulder. Being raped was one thing, but when it happens to your girlfriend... it makes the situation more terrifying.

"It'll be okay. I'm here... I'm here... And I'm gonna make sure he doesn't do it to you again." Fry said as he patted her back.

"Fry... how are we gonna get out of here?" she asked.  
"I don't know. But I know that we're gonna make it out alive. And when we do, we're gonna go to the police."  
"No. He'll kill Lily. He said he would."  
"Not when I'm around. I'm Lily's dad. My job is to protect her. It'll cost me my life maybe, but it's worth it..."  
"... It's a good thing that he wore a condom like last time."

They both giggled. Suddenly a door opened, and someone threw Nibbler, Fiona, and Ken inside.

"Ow! At least show respect, you dung beetle!" Ken exclaimed.  
"Nibbler! Ken, Fiona!" Leela exclaimed.  
"Oh, thank God you two are all right." Nibbler said as he and his friends rushed to them.  
"Not quite. Leela was just raped." Fry said.  
"Raped? That moron's more twisted than ever." Fiona said.  
"No question. Zapp's already on his mark to destroy Earth!" Ken exclaimed.

"Now? We gotta do something!" Fry exclaimed.  
"What is there to do? We're locked up, and powerless." Fiona said.  
"... Not soon." Leela said.  
"What are you talking about?" Nibbler asked.

"Nibbler, we just might have a chance to ruin Zapp's plan. This spaceship is far more different from the Nimbus, so it has a chance of shutting down. Like ours, every spaceship has a lockdown switch on the end of it, underneath the engine. If we can somehow reach down inside the air-conditioning, we could find the switch and turn off the ship." Leela said.

"That way that Zapp can't use his machine guns!" Fry exclaimed.  
"Exactly!" Leela exclaimed.

"It's a good thing this ship has a perfect air conditioning." Nibbler said as he opened the hatch to the air conditioner just below him.

"In the meantime, we might as well distract him so he will not notice this." Fiona said.  
"Now is your chance. We will find our own way out of here." Ken said as he raised the hatch for Fry and Leela.

"We better do it fast, 'cause that jackass will make his first move before he notices we're gone." Leela said.  
"That will be simple. Good luck, Fry and Leela." Nibbler said as he shaked both their hands.  
"Good luck to you, too, Nibbler." Fry said. "You ready, Leela?"  
"Ready."

Fry took her hand and they both fell down the long hole to the bottom of the air conditioning. They didn't scream, so that Zapp wouldn't hear them. The hole was quite long and seemed endless, but Fry landed first on his back, while Leela handed right on him on her stomach. They were faced in a compromising position... until Fry smirked at her.

"Fry." Leela said.  
"I'm kidding." Fry said.  
"Kidding not, you know that's a tease to me."  
"Okay, okay. Sorry." Fry said.

But suddenly, it felt like Leela had a change of heart and gave Fry a very long kiss. He was quite surprised, but returned the kiss in a perfect _I love you _response.

"... But I know you love me." she said.  
"More than the world would know." Fry said as he put his hands behind his head.  
"That's what I like about you, Fry. You're so sweet, and you love me for who I am. I couldn't have loved anyone else more like you."

"Neither would I love or kiss any girl in the world besides you." Fry said as he moved up and kissed her.  
"... We better get to that switch." Leela said, breaking the kiss.

She got up from Fry's hold and walked to the direction of the switch. Fry followed her, looking around the air conditioner. It was dark, and neither could see a single light ahead of them.

"What's that?" Fry whispered, pointing to another trail of the air conditioner. There, it had a short yellow light at the far end.

"It's a light. Maybe that's where the engine is." Leela said.

She took Fry's hand and they both slowly moved into the darkness, hoping to reach the light. When they made it to the light, Leela could spot a breaker box at the end of the tunnel.

"There it is. I'm sure the engine switch is in there." Leela said.

She opened the breaker box and started to locate the series of switches to the engine. Meanwhile, Fry looked up into the light above him, until he noticed that it was the air conditioning ground to Zapp's control room. He saw the twisted man stir the ship directly to his home planet, opening a bottle of Carmine's expensive whiskey.

"I can't wait until DOOP pays back for their mistake. Those cowards will never survive my multiple blast laser I implanted into the ship. But that only just leaves me with Fry and Leela and those strange creatures. Oh, what does it matter? I'll make sure that Fry will never have to set foot in this future again. Leela... I'll make that bitch pay for leaving me."

Fry was struck mad. He hated to hear someone call his girlfriend such a horrible name. He clenched his fists so tightly he thought he couldn't feel his knuckles.

"One girl that leaves me like Leela is nothing but trash!" Zapp exclaimed.

_Trash. _That couldn't make Fry more angry or furious. But he was enraged. He thought something would take over him, to bust out of that air conditioning vent and kill him with his bare hands. He thought that his angry side would take over, and make Zapp take back those words. And he also thought that somehow, someway, there would be someone inside of him that was so stronger than Zapp to answer his wish to kill this man...

... And someone _did._

Fry threw himself out of that vent and tackled Zapp with all of his fury. He knocked him off of the stirring wheel and onto the floor, where he began punching him on the most uncontrollable force he has ever found inside.

"Fry!" he heard Leela scream.

He saw her climb out of the vent and stare at this moment like she did before. What should she do? What _could_ she do? She was weak after the rape, and it also seemed that Fry was winning.

"You think that you have the strength and dignity to kill me?" Zapp asked him angrily.  
"I don't think, bastard. I _know_." Fry said as he punched him again. "No one calls my girlfriend trash."  
"I think I just did." Zapp said as he fought back.

Fry then spotted something shiny on Zapp's belt strap. It was the knife. He quickly pulled it from his belt when he wasn't looking.

"You know you can't have her. Because you know that you'll never get that bitch-" Zapp said.

Until finally, Zapp fell to the floor. A red spot was covering his chest, which both Fry and Leela knew was blood. Leela looked up at Fry with a terrified look. Fry had the knife in his hand, which was drenched in Zapp's blood.

Fry had killed Zapp Brannigan.

"Fry..." Leela whispered.

Fry threw the knife aside while watching Leela walk to him. He was on his knees, until Leela kneeled down in front of him. She took his shaking hands in hers with longing confusion in her eye.

"I had no choice... He... He called you trash, and bitch... He raped you... That only made it worse." Fry said.  
"Fry, calm down. You didn't mean to do it. You were forced inside of you." Leela said.  
"But... But-" Fry panicked.  
"Shh. It's okay..." Leela said as she hugged him. "He deserved to die. He was going to destroy our planet. And he was about to kill our baby."

"... I love you so much, Leela. I couldn't bear to hear you scream when I was unconscious. I was a fool when I didn't get up and try to save you..."

"No, you weren't. You were hurt. He would have killed us both anyway."  
"... He wanted to kill... my daughter... That son of a..."

"Easy, easy. Lily's safe, now." Leela said as she moved Fry's hand onto her stomach. "Can you feel her kicking? She's saying _I'm okay, Daddy. I'm okay, Daddy._"

Fry felt a little calm on the inside. He looked into Leela's beautiful eye and gazed at her. Until he slowly moved his head down and rested his head on her stomach, where he could hear Lily kick. He rested there, feeling and hearing both of his companions, who were family. Leela stroked his hair with her fingers, while repeating to him every word to soothe him.

"It's all right, Fry. It's all right... It's all right... Everything's all right..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	13. It's Okay, I'll Be Fine

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_"Fry? Leela? Where are you?" a voice echoed in the air conditioning vent.

It was Nibbler, coming out of the vent hatch, along with Fiona and Ken. They spotted a dead Zapp Brannigan beside the vent, but no Fry or Leela.

"He... He is dead?" Nibbler asked.  
"But how?" Fiona asked.

They all then spotted Fry and Leela, both asleep, a few feet away from Zapp. Leela was sleeping against the wall, while Fry was lying his head on her stomach.

"... It must have been them." Ken said.  
"I think we should let them sleep." Nibbler said.

Nibbler made his way to the stirring wheel, hoping to get a short view to no destruction. But he was wrong.

"Commence fire sequence to Planet Earth, beginning in ten minutes." the computer reminded.  
"Dear Lord! That moron set the destruction to the correct time!" Nibbler exclaimed to his Nibblonian friends.  
"Stop the detonation!" Fiona panicked.

Nibbler tried to search for the correct button to stop the destruction, but the buttons weren't labeled. Not to mention, Zapp Brannigan set it to no possible way to stop the destruction.

"There's no use! It was set too early! There's no chance to make it end! Well, not unless we use this Kor'e bomb on the switch." Nibbler said as he pulled out a pen-like bomb (that was strikingly similar to the one in _The Why Of Fry_, but with a different style).

"Good work, Nibbler. Now hand it to me so I can plant it into the key igintion." Ken said as he stood beside Nibbler.

"Excuse me, Ken, but this bomb is extremely powerful. Maybe I should plant it." Nibbler said.  
"Oh, don't be silly, just hand it over. It'll be easy if I plant it." Ken said.  
"Whatchu talkin' about Ken? I'll do it by myself." Nibbler said.  
"Just give it up!" Ken said as he tried to pull the bomb away from Nibbler.  
"No!" Nibbler said as he pulled back.

Soon, Ken and Nibbler were caught in a pulling spree with grunts and annoyance to Fiona.

"Boys, stop! You are going to ruin the bomb!" Fiona exclaimed.

Finally, Ken accidentally slapped the bomb straight out of both his and Nibbler's hands and to the back part of the ship, where Fry and Leela were. The button to the bomb hit the ground and commenced it to go off in about twenty seconds.

"Oh, no!" Fiona yelled.  
"Fry! Leela! Get out of there!" Nibbler exclaimed.

Leela woke up along with Fry. She heard a beeping sound beside her. Her eye faced to a bomb that was about to explode in about ten seconds.

"Fry! We gotta get down!" Leela exclaimed as she took Fry's hand and ran to the Nibblonians. They all his behind the stand of the stirring wheel, covered their ears, and prepared for the worst. They heard a huge explosion just behind them, and turned to see if everything was okay. The ship was indestructible, so it wouldn't break in half from the explosion. But it did cause a sea of fire to circle the wall.

"Oh, no!" Leela pointed.

On the fiery wall, was a lever that said in dark, bold letters,

**PULL FOR CEASING DETONATION**

"We can't go back there! It's covered in fire!" Leela exclaimed.  
"But what can we do? We can't save Earth unless we pull that lever!" Nibbler cried.

"... _I'll _do it." Fry said.

"Fry, no! You'll get yourself killed!" Leela exclaimed.  
"It's worth saving my planet." Fry said.  
"No, I wont let you." Leela said as she grabbed his shoulders.

Fry relaxed his shoulders a bit before he could put his hands on her shoulders.

"Leela, I have to do this. You've protected me before dozens of times, and now it's my turn. You can't go because you're pregnant, and Nibbler can't go because he and his friends are too short to reach the lever."

"Hey! Don't spare our feelings!" Nibbler exclaimed.

"So it's up to me to do it. This is the only way to save everybody we love and know back at home. This is the only way to save you and Lily. You and the Nibblonians have done their fair share of the mission... it's up to me to do mine."

"... But, Fry... I don't want to lose you."

Fry rested his forehead against her forehead.

"I don't want to lose you even more. That's why I have to do this. I love you, Leela. I love you more than any other person or thing in the world. That's why I want to protect you. I know I'll make it out alive. I know it. Because of you... I know I'll survive. Leela... I want you to know. No matter where I'm at or where I go..." he began as he took her hand.

"I'll _never _ever let you go."

Leela smiled, and reluctantly nodded.

"... Kiss me one more time." Fry whispered.

They both kissed, scared to see each other apart. After the long kiss, they hugged, as Leela cried on his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Fry..." Leela said.  
"I love you, too, Leela..." Fry said as a tear trickled down his cheek. "... And I will forever and for always."

Fry got up, slowly, but still holding Leela's hand, until they both slowly let go. Fry reached up closer to the flames, until he stopped.

"Nibbler?" he called.  
"Yes, Fry?" Nibbler asked as he ran to him.

"If I don't make it out alive, tell Leela I love her, and I always will, no matter what happens through against all odds. And tell Lily and Brandon, daddy loves them so much... More than any dad would ever love two kids." Fry said.

"... I shall." Nibbler said.

With a final breath, Fry ran into the smoke, hoping to escape the flames.

"... Good luck, Fry. I love you." Leela whispered.

Seconds later, a loud beep went off.

"Detonation canceled." the computer said.  
"Fry did it!" Nibbler exclaimed.

They all cheered, and were waiting to see if Fry would come out of the flames. But all they can see was ember, burning in front of their eyes, and no Fry to burst out of it yet.

"Come on, Fry. You can make it." Leela whispered.

But nothing was able to come out. Suddenly, another explosion bursted, causing at piece of the roof to block Fry's only way out of the fire.

"FRY!" Leela screamed.  
"Get the fire extinguisher!" Fiona exclaimed.

Nibbler ran to the other wall to retrieve a fire extinguisher and rushed back to face the fire. He turned it on to send a pool of cold foam over the fire, which was succeedingly putting it out. The fire died down, but none of them spotted Fry at all.

"Where did he go?" Ken asked.

Nibbler threw the fire extinguisher aside and began calling for Fry.

"Fry! You can come out! The fire is out! ... Fry?"

Nothing moved in the remains of the roof. They waited longer, but nothing seemed to move. Nibbler, Ken, and Fiona hung their heads (as sad music was playing in the background).

"No... Fry's alive. I know it." Leela said.

None of the Nibblonians made a sound. Leela kept on staring at the remains of the fire, waiting for Fry to emerge. She got up and moved in front of the remains, with tears in her eye. She also bowed her head as she whispered over and over,

"Fry... Please come out... You're alive, and I know it... Please don't go..."

A tear trickled down her cheek... before she heard someone sing.

"_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe..._"

Leela looked up and saw something move on a piece of the roof. She then saw someone rise up with a burnt white T-shirt and orange hair.

It was Fry!

"I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life..." Fry sang as he moved closer to Leela.  
"I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life..." Leela sang along as she hugged him as tight as she could.

Fry hugged back, while kissing her cheek.

"Fry... You did it... You saved Earth... And you came back..." Leela whispered.  
"Like I said... I'll never let you go..." Fry whispered back.

Fry pulled Leela into a kiss, where they began enjoying the moment once again. Nibbler, Ken, and Fiona began cheering at Fry's success.

"You did it, Fry!" Nibbler said.  
"I thought you were about to kill yourself, you moron!" Fiona exclaimed.  
"But I'm alive, am I?" Fry asked as he broke the kiss.  
"Well, we couldn't have said better. That is why thanks to you, Earth is saved. Now, it is time that we have to take our leave." Nibbler said.

"But why not come back home, Nibbler?" Leela asked.  
"Oh, you'll see me home, Leela. You will." Nibbler said as Ken and Fiona got out of the ship and ran to their own ship.  
"So that means your coming home with us?" Fry asked.

"Of course. There's just one thing I have to do." Nibbler then flashed his eye at Fry and Leela, which erased their mind of anything to do with Nibbler.

"What was that?" Leela asked.  
"I dunno. Nibbler, what are you doing here?" Fry asked.

They haven't forgotten about the rape or the killing with Zapp, but only everything that they have veer seen with Nibbler, Ken, or Fiona.

"Well, that's kinda coincidence. I think that we need to ride this thing back to Earth." Leela said as she walked towards the stirring wheel.

"... Leela, what are the police gonna say about Zapp?" Fry asked.  
"Fry, Zapp deserved to have that fate. He raped me, he threatened to kill me, you, and our baby, and worst of all, he was going to destroy Earth." Leela said.

"... Yeah. I guess you're right." Fry said.

Leela smiled at him and motioned him over to her.

"When we get back, I've got invitations to give to a lot of people." Leela said.  
"I think I know what it's gonna be about." Fry said.

They kissed each other as Fry wrapped his arm around Leela. After their kiss, they faced their home planet, and were prepared for two more days...

... Their wedding.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	14. The Wedding

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TWO DAYS LATER...**

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite--"

"Philip J. Fry and Turanga Leela in marriage." the Preacherbot said.

Fry and Leela joined hands, as they smiled at each other.

"Fry and Leela, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness, and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage-- as they do in every other relationship at one time or another-- focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

"Fry, do you take Leela to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Fry said.

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, till death do you part?"

"I do." Fry repeated.

"Leela, do you take Fry to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Leela said.

"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, till death do you part?"

"I do." Leela repeated.

The rings were finally exchanged with the moment of this beautiful matrimony.

"I, Philip J. Fry, take you, Turanga Leela, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. I promise to love you, to be your best friend, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve our goals, to accept you unconditionally, and to share life with you throughout the years. I love you so much." Fry said.

"Philip J. Fry, I love you. I want to be your wife so that we might serve Christ together. Through all of the uncertainties and trials of life, I promise to be faithful to you and love you, so that together we may grow in the likeness of Christ and that our home may be a praise to Him. I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you with all my heart." Leela said.

"Fry and Leela, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and giving of these rings, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife."

"Congratulations. You may kiss the bride."

After moments of waiting, they both kissed, as they heard hundreds of their friends and family clapping. The Planet Express crew was there, so was the Harlem Globetrotters, Scruffy, the kids from the Orphanarium, President Nixon, Kif, Professor Wernstrum, Hattie, Mayor Poopenmeyer, Tinny Tim, Dwight, Cubert, Labarbra, Nibbler, Flexo, the Omicronians, Robot 1X, (everybody that has known Fry and Leela in the entire Futurama series ((and it involves enemies like Roberto, the Robot Devil and SantaBot)) ) even Morris and Munda. Most of the women and girls in the church were crying, along with Zoidberg. Fry then took Leela's hand as they ran out of the church together, along with their friends behind them on their way to the reception at Central Park.

Fry couldn't be happier today. Finally being wed to the woman he loved more than anybody else in the world. It was like a dream come true. When he heard the words _I do, _it couldn't get any better than what he imagined. He looked at Leela as they were on their carriage, riding towards Central Park. She was so beautiful. Beautiful than a thousand doves that could sing in one voice that is music to Fry's ears. He couldn't feel any better knowing that he will forever love her, and cherish her everyday for the rest of his life.

This was definitely the best day of his entire life.

* * *

At the reception, everyone had a good taste of the moderly priced domestic non vintage champagne while talking more about the wedding. 

"Oh, Leela. I'm so glad you found the perfect husband." Munda said to Leela.

"And soon, you're gonna say hello to your first grandchild." Fry said.

"Grandchild? Oh, my God! Morris! Did you hear that? Our little girl's gonna have a baby!" Munda said to Morris happily.

"That's great! What are you gonna call it?" Morris asked.

"It's a girl, and we're gonna name it Lily." Leela said.

"Aww... A baby girl. Just like ours." Munda said.

"And I know she's gonna be just as beautiful as your daughter is." Fry said as he looked at Leela.

"Ah, I'm so glad that you found a sweet husband." Munda said.

"Fry, Leela." Hermes said as he walked to the two couple.

"Hey, Hermes." Fry said.

"On behalf of your new wedding, and agreement of no divorce, I present you with two tickets to the finest motel, Grand Lido Negril, Jamaica for your honeymoon." he said as he gave the couple two tickets.

"Oh, my God. Thank you, Hermes!" Leela exclaimed as she held the tickets.

"It was kinda all the rest of the crew's idea." Hermes said. "Amy gave her money for reservation to the Evita's Ochie restaurant, and Bender gave _his _share of money for a perfect trip to the 7 Mile Beach Negril for a morning moment."

"Wow, we really have got the greatest friends, don't you think?" Fry asked Leela as she nodded.

* * *

Soon, both Fry and Leela gathered behind a flowered portrait to get ready for their wedding picture. Their hands were wrapped around each other's as they faced the camera held by Bender. 

"Say 'I'm so happy because of my wedding and I'm gonna give Bender two hundred dollars for taking this picture'!" Bender said.

Instead, Fry and Leela said,

"Cheese!"

* * *

Soon, Hermes put on a beautiful CD to let everyone dance to starting with a slow song that was soothing to them, as they danced. They were going to wait at the end of the reception for their last dance to be their song. 

_**You calm the storms**_

_**And you give me rest**_

_**You hold me in your hands**_

_**You wont let me fall**_

_**You still my heart**_

_**And you take my breath away**_

_**Would you take me in?**_

_**Take me deeper now**_

_**And how can I stand here with you**_

_**And not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me**_

_**How could it be**_

**_Any better than this?_**

_**And how can I stand here with you**_

_**And not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me**_

_**How could it be**_

**_Any better than this?_**

Fry and Leela could both picture Lily in their minds, and how ready they were to see her. Ready to become parents for the first time... together. In nine more months, it would all be it. Lily would finally come to this world and see her mother and father and everybody else; her Uncle Bender, her Aunt Amy, her Grandpa Farnsworth, cousins Dwight and Cubert... And soon, her little brother, Brandon. Oh, how was this the best day of their lives. But soon it will be again, once Lily comes into this world for the first time...

_**'Cause you're all I want**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You're Everything**_

_**Everything**_

_**'Cause you're all I want**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You're Everything**_

_**Everything**_

_**'Cause you're all I want**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You're Everything**_

_**Everything**_

_**You're all I want**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**You're Everything**_

_**Everything**_

_**And how can I stand here with you**_

_**And not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me**_

_**How could it be**_

_**Any better than this... **-"Everything" by Lifehouse_

_

* * *

_

"Ladies and gentlemen." Professor said to the entire crowd of people. "I'd like to propose a toast to Fry and Leela. For all the years that these two have been together, here they are today, married, and soon enough ready to become parents to their newborn baby-- Lily. To Fry and Leela."

"To Fry and Leela." the crowd repeated.

Fry and Leela clicked glasses together and took a sip with their arms linked around each other. It felt funny, as they never done anything like that before.

"Zoidberg, not me! Ahh!" they heard Bender cry in the distance.

* * *

It was time to cut the cake, as it was something that Zoidberg couldn't wait. As Fry picked up the knife, he remembered when he killed Zapp Brannigan. His hand was shaking, almost dropping the knife. Leela then put her hand over his hand, calming his remebrance. She smiled at him, and they both put their hands on the knife. 

"Let's do it together." Leela said.

They both rose up the knife and slowly sliced the cake in half. As they were cutting, Fry looked at Leela sadly. He remembered how come he had to use the knife... Zapp had hurt Leela... Worse yet...

_Raped_ her...

Well, he really didn't want anything to happen to her. Right now, he was so amazed and relived that the woman of his dreams was not only his friend or girlfriend... but now his wife. It was like a miracle.

"This is the best day of my life." Fry whispered to Leela.

"I know it is." Leela sweetly said.

"Especially when you're here beside me."

As they got pieces out, they began to put the cake in each other's mouths, practically shoving it in, as people began to laugh.

* * *

After that, people soon got to dance at a precious song that they could dance to. It was romantic, and had a little disco in the back. 

_**You're the answer to my prayer**_

_**And you're with me everywhere**_

_**You're my angel**_

_**Miracle**_

_**You're all I need tonight**_

_**Give me shelter from the rain**_

_**You breathe light in me again**_

_**You're my angel**_

_**Miracle**_

**_You're all I need to know tonight_**

While the song was playing, Bender, Fry, even the Professor got down! They were dancing like they never danced at a party before. The Lionel Richie song really kept them in the beat. Leela and Amy literally started to giggle as Zoidberg started to dance with them, but kept on making a fool of himself by showing his "Snipper Spin".

* * *

Soon after, the special dance came, as they all danced in a small beautiful slow song. Leela got to dance with her father, Morris, while Fry (since his mother wasn't there) got to dance with Leela's mother, Munda. 

"Thank you so much for giving my daughter a better life, Philip." Munda said.

"No problem." Fry said.

"Especially with us having a grandchild. It'll just be like a baby Leela." she said.

"We saw her in a planet that predicts people's futures. She's so beautiful. She's got red hair with purple highlights, two eyes, Leela's nose, and Leela's beauty."

"Aww... She sounds perfect."

"She is. Just like her mother." Fry said as he looked at Leela beside him.

She smiled.

* * *

Leela's back was faced towards the crowd of women, as she prepared to throw the bouquet behind her. With a struggle of her shoulders, she flipped the sphere of flowers over her head, and into Amy's hands. 

"Good catch, Amy!" Leela exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm the next to get married!" Amy exclaimed.

"If you thinking of getting married to squishy, bony man, you are terrible parent for grandchild." Leo said to Amy.

* * *

"Whoo! This is the sexiest part of the party!" Bender exclaimed as he held a glass of beer. 

It was really the sexiest part of the party for men, of course-- the garter toss. The men were gathered around as Fry reached in Leela's dress to find the frilly strap. He hoped it wasn't uncomfortable for Leela, since that _attack _occurred. He felt a frilly lace against his fingers, and pulled out the garter as the men started cheering.

"Neat!" Bender said as he flashed his camera at this.

Fry threw the garter over his shoulders as it landed on Kif's head, where he started stammering (like he did at the end of _Amazon Women In the Mood_).

"Whoo!" The crowd started to cheer.

"You and I are going to get married!" Amy exclaimed as she ran to kiss Kif.

"Oh, this is unexpected." Kif said as he held the garter.

"Why don't you say we try that out tonight?" Amy asked Kif seductively as she pointed at the garter.

Kif started stammering... again.

* * *

There was the time where it had to be Fry and Leela's favorite-- the last dance. Where they got to dance together in each other's arms once again as their song played. Leela's hands were wrapped behind Fry's neck as his hands was on her hips. They stared at each other for the longest moment, happy to be remarried. But this time, together until death do they part. 

_**Maybe it's intuition**_

_**But some things you just don't question**_

_**Like in your eyes**_

_**I see my future in an instant**_

_**And there it goes**_

_**I think I've found my best friend**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe**_

No one in the crowd knew about what happened with Zapp Brannigan. But they knew that he was dead, after he got what he deserved. They knew that he wanted to destroy Earth. But none of them ever knew about the rape... Fry and Leela just wanted to keep that a secret. Since he was gone and Lily was okay, they could keep it to themselves, but they couldn't forget it any other way that they could.

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

As they moved to the beat of the music, Fry stroked Leela's hair. Oh, he could give up the world for her. All he ever wanted or ever needed in his life was her and only her. Ever since he met this woman, it's been like heaven when he's with her. He couldn't forget any day that he has loved her. When he looked at her and smiled, he couldn't stop repeating in his mind, '_Oh, she's so beautiful'_. Now, he was finally dancing with her... Finally married to her, being with her forever and for always, while she was pregnant with his first daughter, Lily.

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**_

_**Only this sense of completion**_

_**And in your eyes**_

_**I see the missing pieces**_

_**I'm searching for**_

_**I think I've found my way home**_

_**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy**_

_**But I believe**_

Lily. Oh, how he couldn't wait for her to come. He can imagine him holding her in his arms, as she falls asleep in the most beautiful sleep imaginable. He couldn't wait to raise her as his very own, as he grows older along with Leela. Fry and Leela hugged as they danced, sending their thoughts into one another's mind. He held her close, feeling his fingers rub her back as he closed his eyes. He couldn't forget when he saw Leela coming out of the shadows with her tank top barely hanging on her shoulders. Seeing the tears in her eye, focusing on him in every detail as she remembered...

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

Fry moved his head to whisper into her ear.

"How can I tell you how much I love you?" Fry whispered.

"You don't. Because when you kiss me, I feel the love." Leela whispered back.

"And you know that I'm sure I couldn't leave one more minute without you..."

_**A thousand angels dance around you**_

_**I am complete now that I've found you**_

Leela pulled Fry into a kiss, letting the song move their thoughts in place. They stopped dancing, as a few people watching them started to let out an "awe". They wouldn't give up this moment for the world. Not even to catch a glimpse of another person. All they wanted right now was to hold on tight to each other and never let go.

And it was the best of it, too.

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I think I dreamed you into life**_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you**_

_**I have been waiting all my life...**_

_**

* * *

**_

The reception had been over. At that time, Fry and Leela raced through a pathway of flowers, hand in hand, as rice soared over their heads. This was the perfect moment for them to finally be together as newlyweds. Fry stared at Leela as he ran with her, feeling the most happiest emotion in the world. He squeezed her hand as they ran up the Planet Express Ship. A crowd of people started clapping, as the women and Zoidberg started crying. All the kids at Cookieville Minimum Security Orphanarium held up a long poster that said,

**CONGRATULATIONS**

... In bold letters. Then they decorated it with fine colors of red, orange, purple, black, and blue.

Fry and Leela both looked out the window as they held hands and waved to all their friends, as they immediately waved back. They then looked at each other and hugged. For some reason, they wanted to do that, as if it was forever. As they broke apart, Fry immediately said to a person at the wheel,

"Ready for launch, Bender?"

Bender turned to face his human friend, with his captain hat on (like the one off of _The Bird-bot Of Ice Cataraz_).

"You know it! Let's cheese it!" Bender said as he took off.

Fry and Leela waved one last time at their friends and family before they could reach Jamaica. Until they could see no one no more, Fry and Leela faced each other, smiling. Fry admired her in that beautiful wedding gown that she wore on their last wedding. He soon put his hand on her stomach, feeling Lily kick, imagining her face in his eyes.

"I can't wait until you come Lily." Fry said. "Because I'm ready for you."

Fry looked up at Leela, as she smiled at him. Bender, however, pretended that he didn't hear this moment and looked at a Playbot magazine. Fry wrapped his arm around Leela as they finally faced their honeymoon destination.

Oh, what couldn't be better?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**


	15. Nine Months and Nine Years

_**The Love That Matters Forever**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NINE MONTHS LATER...**

Fry and Leela were sitting on their couch, watching their romantic getaway honeymoon on tape. Fry's arm was around Leela's shoulders as he gazed at the image on the screen. It shown Leela on a beach chair at the beach, with a bikini and sunglasses on. She seemed to get a good tan as Fry snuck up on her with the video camera in his hands.

"Hi, beautiful!" Fry exclaimed on the tape.  
"Fry!" Leela exclaimed.  
"Sorry! You just can't leave my sight!" said.  
"That's what being Fry is all about." Leela said as she took the sunglasses off. 

"You know it." he said as he sat beside her. "I just love you so much, and I'll never grow tired of saying that to you."

The camera caught a glimpse of Fry and Leela pulling each other into a kiss. On the couch, Fry gave Leela a kiss on the cheek, as they both watched their moment. Soon after, Fry got up along with Leela as they went into an extra room which they called Lily's room. The wall was decorated with flowers and clouds, and right beside the window was the crib. Fry put both his hands on the rail of the crib as he looked down on the mattress, which was covered by a pink and purple throw. Leela joined him, since, however, they knew that the baby would be due any day. Fry slowly moved his hand over the blanket, almost imagining that he is touching Lily's hand right now. Leela put her hand over his hand, a they both pictured little Lily sleeping.

Suddenly Leela's eye went wide, as she grabbed Fry's shoulder, gasping and moaning in pain. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, as something sounded like a drip on the floor...

... Her water had broke.

"Leela! Is it time?" Fry exclaimed.  
"Yes..." Leela said as she moaned. 

Panicking, Fry grabbed the phone and quickly called Bender.

"Bender! Leela's about to have the baby! You gotta take us to the hospital, quick!" Fry cried as he hung up the phone.

"Fry... It hurts..." Leela whispered.  
"I know, I know. It'll all be over soon, I promise." Fry said as he took her in his arms.

* * *

Soon after, the crew was right now waiting in the waiting room, as Fry and Leela were in the delivery room. Leela was breathing heavily, as she held Fry's hand after he slipped her ponytail off. It seemed like forever that she kept on pushing and breathing, almost hours to her. "You're doing great, Leela. Just keep on going." Fry said.  
"How long has it been?" Leela breathed.  
"Almost five hours." the doctor said.  
"How is she?" Fry asked.  
"The head is out. Just keep on pushing." the doctor surprisingly said.  
"Come on, Leela. You can do it!" Fry exclaimed. 

Leela pushed with all her might, as Fry supported her even more. The last one seemed more easy, since that she got used to this pain for hours and hours. But Fry kept on sitting by her side, jacket off, never even thinking about letting go of her hand. He took a Kleenex, and wiped the sweat off of Leela's forehead...

... Until they heard a baby cry.

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed.

Leela laid back on the bed, as she took the biggest sigh of relief she has ever taken in her entire life. They both smiled from the relief of their new child.

"She's a beautiful girl, too." the doctor said.

Fry was too excited and happy to say anything. Same with Leela, too. They both hugged each other tightly, as Leela's breath swifted through Fry's hair.

"You did it, Leela. I'm so proud of you." Fry said, unexpectedly.  
"Would you like to hold your baby?" the doctor asked.  
"Yes." Leela said. 

The doctor handed Leela the little girl she can call Lily. The infant stared at her mother, smiling and breathing her first breath. Fry thought that he was about to cry. The baby that Leela was holding was his, from now until forever ends. She looked exactly like Fry, especially with her two eyes. Fry ran his fingers through the child's hair as she drifted into a lovely sleep.

"Oh, Leela. It's our baby girl." Fry said.  
"She's so beautiful, Fry." Leela said.  
"... Just like you." Fry said. 

Fry and Leela gave each other a kiss, before they continued to stare at their baby, as Fry wrapped his arm around Leela's shoulders.

"... Our beautiful Lily..." Fry said.

Leela leaned in to kiss Lily's forehead. Fry then moved his fingers to touch his baby's hand. Lily wrapped her hand around Fry's finger, holding on tight. This seemed to get better and better for the both of them, as the image of the future seemed to take forth when Lily was born.

* * *

"Oh, my God! She's so cute!" Amy exclaimed as she looked at the infant, who was held by Fry.  
"Aw... How adorable." Hermes said.  
"A beautiful little offspring!" Zoidberg exclaimed. 

The crew, and Kif, got a chance to see Lily until she had to go back to the nursery.

"You were right, Leela. She _is_ beautiful!" the Professor said.  
"She gets it from her mother." Fry said.  
"I'm an uncle!" Bender exclaimed.  
"Fry, you must be so proud!" Amy exclaimed.  
"I am!" Fry said. 

"Oh! Someday, me and Amy would love to babysit her someday!" Kif exclaimed.

"I hope so. I'm sure she wouldn't be a bother." Leela said. 

Lily stared at her friends, or so she thought was aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandpa. She smiled at them all, but she mostly kept on smiling at her father, who just couldn't take his eyes off her. That is, until the nurse came in.

"Mrs. Fry?" she asked.

Lily had to go back to the nursery. Fry hated to be separated from his daughter, but it was only for a while. He gave her a kiss on the head, which made her giggle before he handed her to the nurse.

"Bye, Lily." the crew said quietly.

The nurse vanished with Lily.

"We better get going. Our next delivery is to Polion 6, a planet with absolute ability to carry out such high and intense water to your enemies. Are you coming, Fry?" the Professor asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna stay in the hospital until Lily comes home." Fry said.  
"Fry, you go on ahead. Don't worry about me and Lily." Leela said.  
"No, Leela. I want to stay here with you. Until you and Lily get out of the hospital." Fry protested.  
"But that'll be for two days." Leela disagreed.  
"I don't care. I want to be here. This is my day to see my first daughter. I want to do this." Fry said. 

"... Are you sure?" Leela asked.  
"Of course." Fry said.

"Well, soot yourself, Fry. We'll catch you two later. Be sure to bring Lily on your way to work. We'd love to play with her!" the Professor said as he and his crew walked out the door.

"You're missing a delivery to stay in the hospital with me and Lily?" Leela asked.  
"It's worth than worrying about you all day." Fry said.

"... Oh, Fry. I can't believe she's here. I've been waiting for this moment nine months ago."  
"Me too. I've been ready months ago, and now today's an awesome day for her to be born."  
"No kidding. I can't wait to take her home."  
"I know, same here. You better get some rest. You've had a rough day going into labor." 

"I guess you're right. Where are you gonna go?"  
"I'm gonna go see Lily at the nursery. Then I'll probably take a nap myself."  
"Yeah. We both need a little shut eye after seeing Lily too much."

"I guess so. Have a good sleep, Leela."  
"You too." 

Fry leaned over to kiss Leela, as she kissed back. It lasted for a pretty long time, but it was worth it as well. As they broke the kiss, Fry stepped out of the door, but suddenly stopped to say something to Leela.

"Leela?" Fry asked.  
"Yes?"  
"... Thanks for being brave. Brave for Lily." 

Leela smiled as Fry smiled back, until he walked out of the door.

* * *

Fry walked down the hallway until he found the nursery window. He looked inside at a whole row of babies in the small cribs. He looked around if he could find his daughter in a whole row of girls. He found the fourth baby as it was arranged in alphabetical order. 

**Fry, Lily J.**

She was already fast asleep in the most cutest position he has ever seen. He couldn't believe after nine months he would actually be a father. He was looking forward to it as well.

They had thrown a baby shower at Planet Express long before two more months would be up. Everytime Leela ran into the bathroom vomiting, he always sat beside Leela and rubbed her back to ease her pain. The more he comforted her, the more he thought about Lily. Every night he always stood beside Leela to make sure that she would be okay in her position. They both read a book about the right things to do about pregnancy, which, of course, he was slightly ready. At night, he would hold her close and never let go. Even when he thought that she needed space. What really bothered him the most of this entire ordeal was when the birth was approaching, which took about eight months, when Leela stopped eating. Fry was so scared at the time, hoping Leela would finally change that, but she didn't. Worried he was, he didn't leave Leela for one second. Despite what she said about her being fine, Fry couldn't take any chances.

Lily yawned as she looked over to the window. He thought she saw her, which of course was correct. He then saw her smile at him, as if she was saying hello.

"Hi, Lily." Fry whispered.

Lily giggled. Of course, she didn't hear him, but he thought that she would have answered back. It almost sounded like she was trying to say the word _daddy, _but just couldn't say it right. Fry couldn't stop looking at her, thinking about her the most...

"Lily... Lily..." Fry repeated.

* * *

**NINE YEARS LATER...**

Nine year old Lily sat on the couch next to her purple haired, one eyed, seven year old brother, Brandon. It was almost time for the big premiere of the **All My Circuits **hour special.

"Here's the popcorn!" Fry exclaimed.  
"Oh, boy! How much will I have to give!" Brandon exclaimed.  
"Brandon, for one time, can you _not _be so weird?" Lily asked.  
"Oh, ha, ha, ha." he sarcastically said. 

"Calm down, you two. We can all fight after the premiere. In the meantime, let's just eat some popcorn." Fry said as he sat down on the couch.

"Mommy, are you coming?" Lily asked.  
"Sure. Let me just get some drinks." Leela said.  
"I'll give you a hand." Fry said as he took the popcorn in his hands.  
"Hey!" Brandon exclaimed.  
"Matchdown for it?" Fry asked.  
"You're on!" Brandon exclaimed.  
"I call referee!" Lily exclaimed. 

"Make sure I don't lose, Lil. I like my victory fresh as this popcorn." Fry said playfully.  
"Not before I win!" Brandon said.

Fry walked into the kitchen where she was fixing Lily and Brandon some root beer.

"Boy, Fry. You truly proved that you can be a good father." Leela said.

"Well, living with Lily and Brandon is easy for me. They're great kids, you know, and I don't know what I'd do without them." Fry replied as he held the bowl of popcorn.

"Well, I guess you'll have to find out what you'll think sooner about Paige." Leela said.  
"Yeah. I know the kids will be excited to have a new baby sister." Fry said as he took her hands.  
"... It's nice that we have a perfect family like this. It's something that I've wished to have years ago." 

Fry smiled and kissed her. She kissed back, but hoped that Lily and Brandon didn't see.

"Dad, you're hogging up all the popcorn!" Lily exclaimed from the room.

Fry and Leela broke the kiss, and smirked at each other to Lily's reply.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to fight me and your mother for it!" Fry challenged as he and Leela ran into the living room.

"You're on!" Brandon exclaimed.

Fry and Leela jumped on the couch, laughing and tickling the kids. Lily screamed with laughter, but Brandon aimed for the popcorn. He snatched it out of Fry's hands and landed on the floor.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh, you do, eh?" Fry asked teasily.  
"Yeah!"  
"You're not gonna take it from me that easily." Fry said.  
"Bet I can!" 

Fry ran to Brandon and tried to snatch the bowl out of his hands. He missed, and they both went into a race around the couch playfully. Each time they ran behind the couch, Leela would grab a handful of popcorn and give a large amount to Lily.

"Are you two gonna give up?" Lily asked.  
"Not yet!" Brandon exclaimed.  
"All right... all right, Brandon... take five..." Fry said as he slowed down and put his hands on his knees.  
"Okay, dad." Brandon said as he threw a piece of popcorn into his mouth. 

Suddenly, Fry snatched the bowl out of Brandon's hands.

"A-ha!" Fry exclaimed.  
"You tricked me!" Brandon exclaimed as he smiled.  
"Yeah, but I got the popcorn!" Fry exclaimed as he held up the bowl of popcorn.  
"Okay, you two. Time out." Leela said.  
"That was fun, Dad." Brandon said.

"Yeah. Let's take a rest and watch **All My Circuits**." Fry said. 

Fry sat down beside Leela as Brandon sat beside him. Lily sat on Leela's lap and gave her dad the remote. He flashed on the TV while they all were prepared to watch another hour special.

* * *

The hour passed. The TV screen featured the ending credits of the special. Fry turned down the volume and stared down at his kids. Brandon was leaning on his arm while Lily's head was sleeping on Leela's lap. 

"They're so cute asleep." Leela said.  
"Yeah... Let's go put them to bed." Fry said.  
"Okay."

Fry turned off the TV and slowly picked up Brandon. Leela picked up Lily, as she and Fry took them into their rooms. In Brandon's room, Fry pulled the covers as Brandon had himself the urge to climb underneath. Fry knew he was to tired after the movie, and tucked him in himself. As soon as Brandon was tucked in the blankets, Fry gave him a good night kiss. He aimed for the door, just as he was about to turn off the light, he stared at his son, happy he was to have him.

"... Good night, bullet." he said as he turned off the light and closed the door.

After that, he walked into Lily's room, where he saw Leela moving the hair out of her eyes and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Fry smiled at this sight, and went into the room.

"... She's so precious." Leela said.  
"Yeah... Just like you." Fry said. 

Fry put his hand on her shoulder as they both walked out of the room. They quietly shut the door, until Leela spoke.

"Fry, look." she whispered.

Fry walked towards the window where she was at. They both saw a nebula circling the stars towards the moon. It looked like the nebula they saw before on the Titanic.

"It's beautiful." she said.  
"Yeah." Fry replied. 

"... You know, Fry? From the moment you came to me on that night, it made me feel like you were the only person who cared. I mean, we've got a life with Lily and Brandon, and I've never been happier to have it." Leela said.

"Same here. The moon is beautiful... Every single night, when we weren't together, I look up and see your face on the moon, and think of you for the rest of the night. I knew that the moon couldn't be any beautiful than you. But now, nine years later, I feel better than before; seeing you everyday, raising the kids, and loving you all piece by piece. I never told you this, but every night ever since Lily was born, I dream of a new day with her and Brandon. Where we go, what we can do, and how we do it. Even when Paige is born. When I'm with you and the kids, it's a life that I really wanted a thousand years ago. To tell you the truth, I'm glad that I was frozen a thousand years, giving up my life in the past... to be with you."

Leela pulled him into a kiss, as they hugged. It lasted for a long time, more than they knew could have been minutes. They finally broke the kiss, and faced the moon with Fry's arm around Leela's shoulders.

"... I don't feel lonely anymore now that I have you and the kids." Leela said.  
"I agree. Because more than any other guy loved you, no guy would ever love you more than I do." Fry said.  
"This love really means a lot to you and me. It matters, through family and love." 

"I know. This is our love that matters forever. I love you with all my heart, Turanga Leela. From the top to the bottom of my heart. And nothing would ever try to make me change that."

"I love you too, Fry. I'll love you 'till death do us part."  
"I'll do the same. I'm never gonna let you go from my heart..." 

They gave each other a kiss, and looked up at the moon again. This dearly and truly was a beautiful night. A night where they can finally reveal to each other the thoughts and feelings of what was actually going on in their mind. Love, family, and each other...

... Until death do they part from the love that matters forever...

* * *

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: WHEW! I'm finally done! WOW! Man, I've been working on this FOR MONTHS! Anyway, I'm thinking of starting a series following this story. It's called "The Lily and Brandon Chronicles". It's about the life and times of Lily and Brandon with the most freakiest obstacles. It'll include humor, romance, and drama. I'm trying to make it the BEST Futurama style as I can. _**

_**Wish me luck!**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
